James and Lily's Love Story
by KrisCheshee
Summary: When James and Lily were at Hogwarts. From their 6th year to 7th year. Yes, my summary sucks.:P The story is better! R&R Plz! NOW COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic! So if it sucks, then it's too bad for you, deal with it. If you like it, then that's great! (: R&R Please!**  
**-sweet326**

"Evans! You even listening to me? EVANS!" James Potter yelled at the red-headed girl walking away from him. Why does she hate him so? "Turn around and give me an answer! Will you go out with me, Evans?"  
"NO! I will _not_ go out with you, Potter!" Lily Evans yelled back, not caring to stop walking and/or look back at him.  
"Why? You scared?" James sneered.  
Lily turned on her heal to face him, picked up a rock, and chucked it at his head.  
"For God's sake! NO! I will not go out with you here or there, I will not go out with you anywhere!" Lily yelled. James looked confused because of her rhyming. It was from a muggle book, written by . She laughed softly to herself, as Potter didn't have any idea what I was saying.  
"What the hell? Where'd the rhyming come from?"  
"Shut up! Just leave me alone, Potter! Oh, and by the way, I am NOT scared to go out with you."  
"Then why won't you?" he asked stupidly. Who the hell was he? I rejected him 568,397 times! (Yes, I've been counting.) Why wouldn't he give me a break?  
"I won't because I fucking hate you!"  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"Ugh..." Lily groaned. "You just get under my skin!"  
"I would really like to get under your clothes." he said.  
"Score one for Prongs." Sirius whispered to him, as Lily blushed. At least he thought she blushed. Instead it was a wave of anger on her face.  
"You idiot! You arrogant little toe-rag!"

"Take that back. Minus one from Prongs score. Back at zero. Sorry, mate." Sirius whispered to James.

She walked closer to him. James thought she was actually coming over to apologized, but caught off guard of Lily punching him in the face.  
I crowd didn't even form to see what the yelling was about. Everyone was so used to James and Lily fights. As angry and hurtful they were, they were quite amusing.

"If you just went up and kissed her!" Sirius told James.  
"I couldn't do that! It would scare her away, Padfoot!" he shot back.  
"No it won't. Watch!"  
He went to some random girl (I think it was Alice) and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away and slapped him in the face.  
"You might want to think about who to kiss first, Padfoot. Alice is in her 3rd year of dating Frank, you idiot."  
Sirius clutched his throbbing cheek.  
"If she didn't have a boyfriend, she would of kissed me back."  
I rolled my eyes. "Right..." James said sarcastically.  
"I say, you apologize in a note for her," Suggested Remus.  
"Moony! I love you!" James exclaimed.  
"How about _like_ me? Love is a strong word..." Remus said, smirking.

"Why are you so hard on him?" Alice said, washing her mouth. Apparently Sirius kissed her and she doesn't want to be kissed by anyone but Frank.  
"On who?" Lily asked.  
"You know very well who! Lils, why don't you give him a chance? After all, he is the most popular guy in Hogwarts."  
"You don't get it Al. He's arrogant. Annoying, rude-"  
"Tall, muscular, handsome and funny?" Alice suggested.  
"No! He is not any of those things!"  
"But Snape is?"  
"No! Sev isn't either. Besides, we're not friends anymore. He called me a mudblood." I said miserably.  
"But James punished him for you, didn't he?"  
Lily softened a bit. But still looked tense."Whatever," she said, and went to find her books.

In the Gryffindor Common room, by Transfiguration book was lying on a table. There was a note on it. It said:  
_Evans,_  
_Sorry I was being rude earlier. _

Yeah, very. Lily thought to herself.

_But I'm really, really, really, really, sorry. I'm also sorry for all the other things I did to you. Like attempt to drag you over to a mistletoe. Or when I bewitched your Charms book to say "Go out with me Evans" on every page. _  
_Can you write to me to? At least saying you forgive me? At least forgive me for one thing?_  
_-James_

She hated it when Potter would do that. Apologize, that is. Lily forgives too easily, that's why she hates it.  
She took some parchment and her quill and started writing a note back to him.

**Sooo...What do you think? Please review! I won't update another chapter 'till I get at least 5 positive comments!**  
**If I don't update, it probably means:**  
**1. I'm busy**  
**2. I didn't get enough positive comments.**  
**3. I don't know how to add another chapter. (Most likely. :P)**  
**-sweet326**


	2. Slip!

**Well...you know how I said I won't make another chap 'till I get 5 positive reviews? Well,I just wrote another cause...idk I like writing. :) **  
**Thank You to Zazra for the kind comment. (: And to CorinaJBlack who, (thank god) noticed the problem with my writing. The 3****rd**** person to first, to second thing. I also go from narrators perspective to Lily's. Sorry 'bout that. **  
**I also forget a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Though I wish I did. **

It took Lily hours to write back. She's good with writing apologizes and such, but too Potter? This certainly could take a while.

_James,_

She crumpled the parchment up. Why'd she call him James?

_Potter,_  
_I hate you._  
Crap. 'Nice starting' Lily thought.

_Potter,_  
_I forgive you for - _for what? Lily thought. Should she forgive him for everything? No, he'll start making rumours that she loves him. For nothing? She was too kind of a person not to write back. But then again, it was Potter. - _Everything. With the exception of the mistletoe incident (I still have a faint bruise on my wrist from you pulling me), and the "Go out with me Evans" book. (I think I can still see the words in the background.) But for everything else, yes I forgive you._  
_~The ever so awesome Lily Evans. _  
_P.S. You owe me BIG time Potter. I just forgave you for 5 years of annoyance. _**(Sorry I didn't say before, they're in their 6th year at Hogwarts) **

She finally left it at that. Lily went down from the girls dormitory. She planned to find something that Potter owned to prevent her from giving the note to him directly.  
Of course, her plan got ruined. Potter was sitting in front of the fire-place, mumbling to himself. He was alone, for it was 3 in the morning.  
Lily froze. He was mumbling about...about her. Lily isn't an eaves-dropper, but she wanted to know what Potter was saying about her

"She hates me." Potter mumbled not noticing Lily. "She said it herself. Lily Evans said she hated me!"  
He looked deeply into the fire. "I hope she forgives me. No, she doesn't have to forgive me. What if that's too much? I hope she writes back. Or even better, tell me face to face. Not like that's gonna happen."  
Lily thought he looked possessed. Rocking back and forth on the floor, mumbling to himself.  
Potter sounded plain sad. Lily even felt a twinge of sympathy for him. She looked at the note at her hands. She got a new plan.  
She walked back up the stairs quietly. She wondered what would happen if she claimed she "tripped" on her robes and fell down the stairs. What would Potter do?  
She walked down 3 steps, then "tripped" down the stairs. She gave a "startled" yelp. At the bottom she mumbled. "Damn robe." Lily was always known for her acting and lying abilities.  
Potter looked over to her. "Bloody hell! Evans, you alright?"  
Lily hid her smirk. So, Potter actually did like her. He's not purposely trying to make her embarrassed.  
Potter walked over. "Are you hurt?" He crouched down to where she was sprawled onto the floor.  
But that didn't change her feelings toward him.  
"Get away from me Potter." I growled, clearly not that hurt.  
He obediently back off, then he just watched me get up.  
"Well, since you're here I'll give you this." Lily reached into her robes pocket and pulled out the note she wrote.  
"You wrote back?" James sounded so happy. Then he changed his expression as he heard Peter Pettigrew grunt in the boys dormitory. "Oh, well of course you did! Everyone does!"  
"You're a horrible liar, Potter," Lily told him.  
Lily sat on the couch behind him. "Go on. Just read it!" she exclaimed.  
He read it. Lily could see his face soften so much. He looked so happy.  
He turned to look at her, a wide grin plastered on his face. But it quickly went away when he noticed I was looking at him.  
"So?" Evans looked at him expecting an answer. Or a grunt or something.  
"Thank you," he said sweetly.  
"Wha'?" I muttered, surprised. James was actually being _nice._  
"Thank you." He repeated.  
"Umm...Your Welcome, Potter."  
"Will you go out with me Lily?" James said. Lily noticed how he used "Lily" instead of "Evans".  
"Umm...Did Sirius put something in your pumpkin juice?" She asked.  
James just left, going up to the boys dormitory, quite happy that Lily forgave him.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius called over to James. "What were you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing." James replied. It obviously wasn't nothing to Sirius.  
"It's written all over your face, James. Why are you so happy? Oh my god, don't tell...you finally just kissed Lily!"  
"Bloody hell, no! Padfoot, she'd get freaked out!"  
"Then why are you so happy?"  
James handed his best friend the note.

Meanwhile...  
Remus Lupin left the dormitory once James came back. He went to find his other best friend, Lily Evans.  
"Hey, Lil." He said. Lily was just laying on the couch in the common room.  
"Oh, hi Remmy." she smiled. Remus liked her smile. Also liked how she was so kind. Could find all the good things in a person. Even him. She didn't mind his "monthly disease".  
"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked.  
"You just did. And no, you can't."  
"Whatever," Remus was used to Lily and him joking around like that. "Why was James so happy?"  
"I don't know. I just gave him a note saying I forgive him. But not for everything."  
"OK, I gotta go."  
Remus went back to the boys dormitory.

"God, mate. If that makes you happy, you'll practically faint when you kiss her!" Sirius told James.  
"What should I do now? Write another note back to her? You know what, that's what I'm gonna do!"  
So he went on writing again.

_Lily,_  
_It's a Hogmeade weekend tomorrow. Do you want to go with Sirius and I? You can bring a friend. Please?_  
_~James_

James left the note on the Girls' Dormitory stairs. He wrote Lily, in big letters on the back. Satisfied with his work, he hid behind the common room couch. He wanted to see her reaction.  
Too bad she didn't see the note and slipped on it.  
"Bloody hell!"  
James wondered why she always slips on the stairs.  
He fought the urge to go over and help her. After all, she might yell at him again.  
Lily picked up the note. She read it. Then looked up, as to see if James was in the room.  
'Don't look here, don't see me.' James thought.  
A piece of black here was sticking out from the couch.  
"Potter?" she asked.  
He decided to lie. "Oh! I found my quill. Finally."  
Lily raised an eyebrow. She could always see if a person lies.  
"Um, Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily asked.  
"Erm, yeah. You could bring a friend. If you want to go with me and Sirius."  
"Does Remus count?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
James didn't really like it when Remus was with Lily. He punched him in the nose, in second year for it. He was jealous.  
"I'll think about it." Lily interrupted his thoughts.

**It's a bit longer than my first one. R&R please! I don't care if I get lots of bad comments, I'll keep writing. It's just what I like to do. :)**  
**~sweet326**


	3. Sleep

**Hello! I'm thinking about updating everyday. Ideas just keep popping into my head. :P**  
**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter! R&R Plz! That would be awesome! Well actually, I don't care. WOOO! I'm hyper and happy today. :D :D :D :D **

"Evans!" James called to Lily, even though he was 5 steps away from her. "Are you done thinking?"  
"God, Potter. It's Tuesday! Can't I think about it longer? I'll have an answer for you on Friday." Lily responded.

Lily's friend, Alice stepped into the Common Room at that moment. She motioned for Lily to come to her.  
"Hey Al." Lily said kindly.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
"He invited me to go to Hogsmeade with him and Sirius. Said I could bring a friend. But I assumed you're going with Frank, so I was going to ask Remus."  
"Smart, Lils." Alice said with a grin. then it turned wider when she realized something. "You're _thinking _about it? Oh my gosh! You're actually considering to go?"  
"Damn it." muttered Lily. "It's just he apologized last night! Then I slipped on the stairs, and he was being all nice...and...and-"  
Alice smirked. "You are SO going to Hogsmeade with him now. Ooh! I'll find something for you to wear!"  
"Alice! Snap out of it!" She didn't so Lily smacked her in the face. Playfully, not hard.  
"Fine. But tell me if you're going!" At that, Alice went back out for breakfast.  
Lily followed her. But she didn't notice James behind her.  
He casually put his arm around her shoulders. Lily, ever so casually, smacked him in the face. Hard, not playfully.  
"What was that for?" James said holding his throbbing cheek.  
"What do you think? You put you're arm around me!"  
"And that's bad because..."  
"Because we're not even friends, Potter!" She shot back.  
James stopped walking after her, he went back to the Common Room.

"What's, wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked.  
"Lily hates me." He answered, glumly.  
"Did you notice that just now?"  
"She said we weren't friends."  
"Did she say you two couldn't _become_ friends?"  
"Great idea! Thanks Moony! I love you!"  
Sirius smirked. "Get a room, guys."

James went to breakfast, to find Lily sitting alone picking at her scrambled eggs.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Can I tell you later? Or maybe never?" she asked.  
"Can we go with the first choice?"  
They went on eating breakfast.  
"Watch this," James said to Lily after awkward moments of silence.  
He picked up a piece of her egg and chucked it at Lucius Malfoy. It landed in his hair, but he didn't notice.  
Lily giggled.  
James smiled. He made Lily Evans laugh!  
"Lily, can I ask you something?"  
"Does it involve the words, will, you, go, out, with, and me?"  
Potter smiled. "Noo..."  
"Go ahead."  
"Can we be friends?"  
Lily thought. Be friends? Lily didn't want to be straight out _friends, _but... She thought hard. Maybe just not enemies.  
"I guess..." Lily started, "we could _not_ be friends,(James frowned at this) but _not_ be enemies?"  
James smiled at that though.  
"Deal."

After breakfast, she walked to Charms - With James.  
She walked to her next class, Potions - With James.  
To every class - with James following behind her.  
She walked to her last class, Transfiguration. Lily decided to walk faster, so to not walk with James.  
She practically ran back to the Common Room, with James obviously chasing her. But Lily thought it was fun.  
She burst into the room, laughing. Then quickly closed the door behind her. She heard a _thud_. James had ran into the door. She opened the door to find James rubbing his nose. Lily laughed some more.  
"You're evil." Potter told her.  
"You're a stalker!" She shot back, out of breath.  
Lily sat on the couch in front of the fire-place. Everybody was up in their Dorms sleeping. It was 9pm, but she got here later, because the staircases kept moving on her.  
"It's later." James said, as he sat next to her. He was referring to breakfast. Lily moved to the end, further from James.  
"Fine. Alice won't be my friend until I be nice to you."  
"Then be nice to me."  
"Like that's gonna happen." Lily snorted.  
"Well it could!" Potter protested. "Go to Hogsmeade with me!"  
Lily yawned. "I think I'll be going to bed." She got up, wanting to live the conversation.  
"Stay and talk a bit longer." James pulled her arm and she stumbled into an awkward position. She landed in James' lap. She blushed –so did James- and scooted to the end of the couch again. While Lily was looking the other way, James moved to sit closer to her.  
"What are we going to talk about?" She said as she turned her head. She didn't notice him being closer.  
"Umm..." James thought.  
But apparently it took him to long, because Lily was peacefully sleeping beside him. Her head was leaning on his shoulder. Potter smiled. He gently lifted her head up and placed it on his lap. Perfect. It wasn't before long, until he dozed off too. The two of them didn't even think of what people would say when they found them sleeping like this.

**That's it for today! Hope you liked Chapter 3! **  
**Reviews would be lovely! Wait 'till tomorrow for the next chap!**  
**~sweet326**


	4. Boils and Large Teeth

**Ta Da! Chapter 4! Hope you like it! R&R plz! **  
**~sweet326**

James and Lily slept there the entire night. Just how they were. Lily's head on James lap, his arm around her. How cute they looked.  
Alice was peacefully walking down when she saw James and Lily. She almost shrieked in joy, but she held it back. Not long after, did Sirius come to the scene too. He was so surprised, but he didn't hold his comment down his throat.  
"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted. "Score 1 for Prongs!"  
Lily, startled, sat up.  
"What the bloody...POTTER! Why did you put my head on your lap! God, we're not even friends!" Lily exploded.  
"Holy crap!" James woke up startled. He fell of the edge of the couch. "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's _wrong,_ Potter? Why didn't you wake me up! Last time I remembered I was leaning on the couch, not laying in your lap!"  
"Lily! I'm-" James got cut off with Lily's ranting again.  
"God, Potter! Even your arm was around me! We are _not _friends, Potter!"  
"But we're not enemies either." He explained.  
"I now take that back! You are now back to arrogant, little, toe-rag Potter!"  
Lily stormed up the girls dormitory. Alice was right behind her.

"Scratch that, back to zero. Sorry Prongs." Sirius said. "Anyways, did you kiss her?"  
"No! Padfoot, I did not kiss her! She doesn't even like sleeping next to me!"  
Remus joined in. "Prongs, did you put her head in your lap?"  
James became suddenly interested in his feet. "Yeah," he mumbled. "But she looked so cute while she was sleeping! How could I not, Moony? Besides, she was already leaning on my shoulder!"  
"You just should of-" Lupin got cut off.  
"I'll be eating breakfast. See you guys later." James went to the Fat Lady portrait and climbed out.

"I told you, Alice! I did not fall asleep in his lap! I was sleeping on the couch, not even touching him! Well, my head might of fallen from the couch and onto his shoulder, but that's it!"  
"The way you said that sounds like your head fell off and landed on James." Alice giggled. "But you should cut him a break, Lils!"  
"I did! I told him we could stop being enemies! Now we're back to enemies because he wanted me to sleep on his lap! You know what, forget about it, Al. Let's go to breakfast."  
So that's what they did.

Alice went to sit by Frank, Lily went to sit next to her. She noticed James was on the other side of the table, 2 seats away.  
"What a wonderful place to sit, Alice." Said Lily sarcastically.  
James had noticed Lily. "Hey, Lily." He started.  
"Shut your mouth, Potter." Lily said, "Or you want me to shove a plate down your throat?"  
"You wouldn't do that, Lily." He said sweetly.  
"Try me," she shot back. Lily was nice and all, but when she was mad, she was downright scary.  
Lily Evans didn't lie with that stuff. She threatened Lucius Malfoy, that if he kept calling her mud-blood, she would make his ears grow like watermelons. That's exactly what she did.  
A new life-lesson, do not mess with Lily Evans.  
"Hey Lily," James started again. Lily picked up a spare plate. "Nevermind! Nevermind, I'll tell you later."  
Lily smirked. "Teaches you well, Potter." Lily went back to her oatmeal.

Lily went to her first class, Charms.  
James went to his first class, also Charms.  
With the Slytherins.  
As they were practicing the "immobulus" charm on some pigeons, James thought it was time to apologize.  
"Lily, I would like to-"  
"Immobulus!" Lily yelled at James. "Yup, I think I got this charm down. Professer Flitwick! Did I do the charm right?" Lily pointed at James.  
"Yes you did, Miss Evans, but you were supposed to do that to the pigeons, not Mr. Potter." he said as he made the charm go away.  
Lily grinned.  
"As I was saying," Potter continued, "I would like to apologize from last night. It was my fault."  
Lily looked at James for signs of him lying.  
"I'm not lying Lily." he said.  
"Apology accepted" Lily said bluntly.  
"Are you still considering Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Have a decision?"  
"Yup,"  
"What is it?"  
"I just said so...yup"  
James smiled.  
"But.." Lily continued, "If you don't be a pain in my arse until Saturday. If you do annoy me in any way, the yes will be changed to a no. Got it?"  
James nodded.  
He could not wait for the weekend.  
"Okay!" Professer Flitwick announced, "Class dismissed!"  
"But there's still half an hour left, sir!" Lily said.  
"Even people like me have dates, Miss Evans."  
Lily blushed. "Oh, sorry." She collected her things and made her way to the Common room, James behind her. Severus Snape behind both of them.  
Snap pointed his wand near Lily and said, "Avis!"  
Birds launched from his wand, slapping James in the face. Lily wasn't doing any good. The birds picked at her hair and her book bag. Lily was shrieking.  
"SNAPE!" James roared. "Furnunculus!"  
Boils erupted all over Snape's body. The boys glared evilly at each other. Then they started to duel.  
"Tarantallegra!" James was forced to dance.  
"Rictusempra!" Snape got tickled all over.  
"Densaugeo!" James teeth grew bigger.  
Finally, "Expelliarmus!" Both Snape's and Potters wand flew from their hands, Lily's wand was pointed at them. She was breathing heavily.  
Professer Dumbledore came. "Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans. Report to my office immediately."

They argued and confessed.  
"15 points form Slytherin, for Snape had indeed started it." Dumbledore said.  
"10 points from Gryffindor, for James shouldn't of shot spells."  
"5 points to all of you. Miss. Evans, for breaking up the fight, to Mr. Potter and Snape for and wonderful dueling match. You are dismissed."

Then they just went along with their regular day.

**Like it? Hate it? I don't care. Next chap coming tomorrow!**  
**~sweet326**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Say hello to the 5th chap! You know, sometimes I wish my love-life was like James and Lily's. :P Then again, I'm not even in high-school. Oh well. This chap is gonna be long! Or longer. Idk :P**  
**Enjoy!**  
**~sweet326**

Lily Evans was highly impressed. "Wow," she commented, "It's Friday and you haven't been annoying me or obsessively flirting. I've got to say, I'm impressed Potter."  
"Why thank you Lily-Pad." James said smiling.  
"Call me that again and I'm leaving."  
James smiled. He could not _wait_ until Saturday!  
"So, you really are coming?"  
"Yup,"  
"How about Sirius, Remus and I wait in the Common Room for 12pm."  
"All right. It's a date. (James face lit up) for _friends_."  
"Close enough to a real one." James said smirking.

**Saturday, Hogsmeade Weekend,10:00am**  
"Oh gosh, Lily! What are you going to wear!" Alice said excitedly.  
"You know, it's me going out not you." Lily said smirking at how she was so excited for her. "By the way, since it's going to be hot outside, I decided to wear a sundress."  
Lily took it out of her trunk to show to Alice.  
It was a white sundress, just above the knees. It was a spaghetti strap, with an orange-y pattern at the bottom. With that, Lily was going to wear pale orange flip-flops with a pale orange mini purse. Everything matched, even her hair.  
Alice squealed in delight. "Oh, Lils! You'll look so cute! Not to mention, _hot!_"  
Lily blushed.  
"See me in the Dorm at 11:00. We're going to I'm gonna make you look awesome!"  
"Al, it's not a date! It's just hanging out with friends."  
"So you admit it, James Potter is your friend!"  
"No! Remus is though."  
"Tsk, tsk. Oh Lily. Whatever. Anyways, remember 11:00!"

James had no idea what to do. He was so nervous! Sure he'd been on plenty of dates, with plenty of girls. But with the love of his life, Lily Evans? He decided to dress like his casual self. Maybe a bit more clean though. Jeans with a white polo shirt. He was thinking of bringing Lily flowers, but Lily would say it was not a date and blah, blah, blah.

**11:00am **  
Alice was happy Lily remembered.  
"OK, now put on some lip-gloss." she instructed.  
"What for?" Lily asked.  
Alice was hoping she'd put some on. After all, her and James might kiss! Instead she said,  
"Your lips won't dry out and they'll look pretty." It wasn't a lie, so Lily couldn't say she was lying.  
"Now, how should we fix you're hair?" Alice pondered. "In a pony-tail?"  
"No." replied Lily.  
"Bun?"  
"Nope."  
"Half-up, half-down?"  
Lily thought for a bit. "Nope."  
"Normal?"  
"Yup."  
"Lily, be creative! How about Long and wavy?"  
"Fine."  
So Alice did a spell on Lily's hair to make it wavy.  
"How about we put-"  
"No, Alice. No more make-up! No mascara, no eye-liner, eye-shadow or blush! It makes my face feel...stuffed."  
"Oh fine. Well, it's 11:37. Better put on your sun-dress!"  
Lily took her dress to the bathroom. She slipped it on and looked at herself. Simple yet cute, casual but trendy. It was perfect.

James dressed up. He attempted to comb his hair, but it never worked. He looked at himself in the mirror. Not to fancy, but not too casual either. Then he hid from Sirius, not wanting to be drowned in cologne.  
"Come on, Prongs! Just a little!" Sirius begged him.  
"A little, or half the bottle?"  
"A quarter of the bottle?"  
"No! I'll put it on myself." He took the bottle from Sirius's hands and put a little squirt on himself.  
"Want some Moony?"  
"Nah, I'm good. I showered. After last night and all." Remus referred to his "monthly disease".

**12:00pm **  
The boys were on the Common Room couch talking about...guy stuff.  
Lily was walking down to the Common Room, in her flip-flops. She was holding a small purse with knuts, sickles and galleons.  
"Hey guys." She said as she came down.  
Sirius looked...like Sirius.  
Remus looked like...Alice. A best-friend-y way of how you say you look beautiful.  
James looked...turned on. He wiped the expression off his face.  
"Hi," Remus said, normally.  
"H-hi." said James.  
"Hey, Lily-flower. Want a kiss?" Sirius said.  
Lily threw a pillow at him, as James punched him in the back.  
"Ready to go?" She asked them.  
They nodded.

**At Hogsmeade**  
"So...where you three boys wanna go?" Lily asked them.  
"Talking about 3's...how about The 3 Broomsticks?" suggested Sirius.  
"Let's go," said Remus. James hadn't said anything.  
"James?" Lily asked him. His face lit up as she called him 'James' not 'Potter'.  
"Yeah?" he said clearly distracted.  
"Why aren't you talking?"  
"Why did you call me James?"  
"1. It's your name, right? and 2. you don't answer a question with a question." Lily said with a smile.  
Finally, they got to The 3 Broomsticks. They walked in, sat at a table and ordered 4 butter-beers. James beside Sirius, James across from Lily, Remus beside her.  
"So, guys have plans for the summer?" Sirius said breaking the ice.  
Nobody answered. Remus was looking at Lily, James was looking at Lily, Lily was feeling awkward with having them both look at her.  
"OK, whoever is not paying attention will have to kiss my arse!" Sirius said.  
"Wha'?" James said obviously not paying attention.  
Sirius stuck out his butt in front of James and said, "Kiss it!"  
Lily leaned to Remus, "Do they always act like that?"  
Remus nodded.  
Lily laughed as James poked Sirius' arse with his wand in disgust. "You better not fart, Padfoot." He said.  
Lily laughed some more.  
The 4 of them sat and talked. They laughed and teased. It was one of the best says in Lily's life. Probably the number 1 best in James' life.  
When it was about 2pm, they decided they were hungry and went to Honeydukes for some sweets.  
Lily bought 3 chocolate frogs and a sugar quill. James bought Berty Bott's every flavor beans and 2 chocolate frogs. Sirius bought 3 chocolate frogs and Droobles best Blowing Gum. Remus bought a sugar quill and Pepper Imps.  
As they were walking back to Hogwarts, eating and talking James said:  
"Who wants my last chocolate frog?"  
"Oh, I love chocolate! Me, please!" Lily said.  
James handed her the box. She threw it at Remus' head, and caught the rebound. She giggled and munched on her chocolate.  
"So Lily..." James cautiously put his arm around Lily's shoulder. Surprised, she didn't whack it off. "You want to go out for a date?"  
"After this afternoon, I would say...sure." she said. James was shocked. So were Remus and Sirius. Lily even surprised herself.  
"Really?"  
"Well, I guess. Today was fun. It really was James."  
She called him James. Not Potter.  
James smiled in obvious delight, as Lily sucked on her Sugar quill.  
Then out of nowhere,  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily froze. The body-bind spell had hit her.  
"Lily!" Remus yelled.  
James scanned the area. Snape wasn't anywhere. Same with Malfoy. Actually, nobody was near them. Nobody was out here in Hogsmeade.  
Sirius held Lily. "Prongs, where is everbody?"  
There was a stifled shriek. As if someone was about to scream and someone covered the persons' mouth.  
Frank Longbottom dashed past them, yelling "Help! Help!"  
"Frank!" Remus yelled.  
Frank turned on his heel. "Somebody Stupified Alice! Nobody else is around!"  
Sirius showed her the stiff form of Lily. "Look what somebody did to Lily!"  
Suddenly, somebody yelled, "Serpensotia!"  
A snake appeared in front of them. More and more of them.  
"Run." James told them.

**What do you think? I added some things other then James and Lily, because I didn't really know what to do. Sooo...R&R please!**


	6. Does she like him?

**Welcome to Chapter #6! I thought if I went on with just James and Lily's love, it might get boring. So I added some attacks and spells. :) Enjoy! **

Some 7th year Slytherins were walking towards them. One in the front yelled, "Voldemort will soon rule!"  
The Slytherins raised there hands. There, on the leaders forearm was a mark. _The _mark. _His _mark. He was now a Death Eater. Though the people behind them weren't, they wanted to be.  
"Guys, RUN!" James yelled.  
"What about Lily!" Sirius cried.  
"Here," James said. James held Lily's head as Sirius held her legs. James looked down at her beautiful emerald green eyes. They were now filled with terror.  
Remus and Frank were shooting spells at the wannabe Death Eaters.  
"Stupefy!" One of the Slytherins got knocked out.  
"Bombarda!" There was a small explosion.  
"Immobulus!" A miss.  
The Leader yelled, "Stupefy!"  
Once again, it hit Lily. The middle of her body was unprotected and that's where the spell hit her.  
Most of the wannabe Death Eaters were blocking their attacks. Frank and Remus ran forwards, sometimes turning back to shoot a spell.  
The leader's wand flew out of his hand as Frank fired an "Expelliarmus!"  
Their leader looked furious. He apparated away. The others followed his lead. They all left.  
"Frank! Remus! You guys alright?" James called.  
"We're fine." They said together.  
"How's lily?" Frank asked.  
"She got stupified." Sirius said, looking concerned.  
He and James gently put her on the ground, while Remus was looking for help.  
Lily's eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Two spells had hit her. Her body was still stuck, because of the body-bind. She was also knocked out.  
Albus Dumbledore came rushing to Lily. Apparently, Remus ran as fast as he could back to Hogwarts, yelling "Help! Help! Death Eaters! Slytherins! Lily needs help!"  
"What happened here?" The headmaster asked.  
"There was this Death Eater. Then there were lots of Slytherin's behind him. I couldn't see any faces. The had masks on, but not Death Eater ones. More like, home-made." James said, stroking Lily's hair.  
"What happened to Miss. Evans? And where's Alice Rivers?" **(I seriously don't know her last name.) **Dumbledore asked.  
Frank answered this time. "Lily got hit by 2 spells! A body bind and a stupefy, sir. Alice got stupified too, so I put her in The 3 Broomsticks!"

Frank then ran back to The 3 Broomsticks. He entered the door, where she saw Madam Rosemerta dabbing Alice's forehead with a damp cloth.  
Alice turned her head to see who entered. "Frank!" she called, happily. Frank ran to hug hi girlfriend.  
"Where's Lily?" she asked.  
"Back with the Marauders. Though I don't know where Peter's been these days."  
"I don't care about Pettigrew! How's Lily?" she asked earnestly.  
"She got hit by a body-bind spell and a stupify one. Dumbledore is with her."  
Alice sighed with relief.

Lily muttered something. "whaleec." she mumbled. The body-bind curse had faded away and she was not opening her eyes yet. She mumbled again, "Wer al..."  
"She's asking where Alice is." Remus said.  
Just then, Frank came out of the pub with Alice, wobbling beside him.  
"Lily!" she yelled.  
Lily finally opened her eyes. "Leece? Al...Al.."  
"I'm here Lil." she said.  
Lily sat up and blinked. Then she coughed a bit. "Alice?" she said clearly now. "What happened? There were spells, and yelling and...and...Ahh!" she yelled as she saw Remus, Sirius and James surrounding her.  
"We saved your arse Lily. You owe us big time." Sirius said with a smile.  
"James owes me big time too. You still owe me Potter!" she said, turning her head back to see the messy-haired boy.  
"Oh, so I'm Potter again."  
Lily weakly punched his leg. But she smiled.  
"Fine, you don't owe me anymore, since you saved me." she said.  
Remus helped Lily up, so they could walk back to the castle. Alice and Lily were wobbling beside each other.  
James put his arm around Lily again. She looked at him but didn't say anything. Sirius grinned at James, Alice grinned at Lily.  
"Now, what were we talking about again?"  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Lily asked.  
"He went to talk to the keepers of the shops around Hogsmead." Frank said.  
"Where's everyone else in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked again.  
"Lily, are you avoiding my question?" James said.  
Lily shrugged. "I just wanna go to bed. I feel so tired."  
They all walked back to the school, where the boys dropped off Alice and Lily's at the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey.  
"Oh poor dear," Poppy Pomfrey said. "Just spend the rest of the day here and get some sleep."  
That's what they did. Frank was at Alice's side as she slept. Remus and James at Lily's. When Lily woke up James quickly got out of the room.  
"Why did he do that?" Lily asked Remus as they watched James escaping.  
"I dunno. Guess he's worried you'd freak out because you don't like him to much."  
"Guess so." Lily just went back to sleep.

Remus left her side then, to find James.  
"Why did you do that?" asked Remus.  
"Moony! You forgot the plan!" James exclaimed.  
"What plan, Prongs?"  
"Oh right, I didn't tell you." James said with a smirk. "When I leave, ask Lily if she likes me now!"  
"This is what happened," Remus told Potter what she asked and what he answered.  
_"Why did he do that?" she had said. _  
_"I dunno. Guess he's worried you'd freak out because you don't like him to much." _  
_"Guess so." Lily just went back to sleep."_

Lily's mind was swimming. Did she like James? As a friend, or more? Or should she hate him? Lily thought for a long time. Maybe they could go on a date to figure stuff out.

**How'd ya like it? Hate it, love it? I don't care! Please review! Chapter 7 is coming tomorrow! ~Sweet326**


	7. Quidditch Party

**Here's Chapter 7! R&R please! And Thanks to the many people commenting this story! ILY! :) Also, Lily's going to get**_** pretty **_**hyper. :P**  
**~sweet326**

Lily was allowed out of the Hospital Wing, and now she was peacefully reading a book in the Common Room.  
James walked in, "Hey, Lily!" he said happily. "They let you out?"  
"Nooo..." she said sarcastically. "That's why I'm in the Gyrffindor Tower reading a book." Lily smirked.  
"Well...There's a Quidditch Final today...Gryiffindor vs. Slytherin."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Are you gonna come?"  
"Well, yeah. There's nothing else to do."  
James was hoping she'd say yes because she'd come to see him. Oh well, at least she's coming. Good enough.  
"So...your not going to see any of your friends play?"  
Lily smirked. "Well...none of my friends are on the team."  
James frowned. Lily just grinned. "We're not exactly friends yet, James."  
James smiled. "You said _yet_. You called me _James_, not Potter."  
"And?" Lily said. Well, James was his name. And it's still possible for them to become friends. There's still a year more in Hogwarts anyway.  
"Well...you've been nicer to me."  
"Now, that's because you've been nicer to me. See how that works? You be nice to me, I be nice to you."  
"Anyways, back to Quidditch. We're obviously going to win so...we have a party."  
"Yeah, I know. I usually hear it from the Girls Dormitory."  
"Exactly what I'm saying. You should come to the party! Please?"  
"I guess so...but I might get high on chocolate."  
Potter grinned.  
"I'm warning you now! I get really hyper and energetic at parties. Usually why I don't go to them. You know I'm aiming for Head Girl."  
"I know...but you have to take a break."  
"Alright, I promise I'll go."  
James grinned, then went to practice.

"Ooh! Goal for Slytherin!" the announcer boomed. "That leaves Gryffindor, 50 to 30!"  
The crowd was cheering like crazy. Jumping up and down.  
"Looks like Potter saw something!" You see, James was the seeker. **(In the book it says he's a seeker, but other James/Lily stories says he's a chaser. Idk)**  
"A goal for Gryffindor!" the announcer well, announced. "Gryffindor in the lead! 60 to 30!"  
James zoomed around, chasing the snitch. Lucius Malfoy was on his tail. James was smart when it comes to plans and Quidditch. He did a fake dive, then almost at the ground, lifted back up. Malfoy was following him still, and had a face-plant with the grass.  
"Oh! Looks like Seeker Lucius Malfoy has been tricked!"  
James finally caught the Snitch.  
"WE WON!" Lots of different Gryffindor's were yelling. "WE WON! WE WON!"

The Gryffindors went back to the Common Room for the party.  
"Hey Alice!" Lily yelled. "What's up? Haven't talked in a while."  
"Oh, nothing much. Except...Frank gave me a Promise Ring!"  
"Ohh! Congrats Al!"  
The girls talked the whole time. They talked and danced. Partied and ate.  
"Oh my gosh! Lily, don't eat that much chocolate!" Alice warned, as she was on her 13th chocolate frog.  
Lily giggled happily as she ran around the room. She then landed on the couch, having hysterics.  
"Potter!" Alice called. "Lily won't calm down!"  
"Holy Merlin!" James exclaimed as Lily was giggling and throwing pillows at random people. "Lily!"  
"Hi James!" she squealed.  
"Did she just call you James?" Alice asked surprised.  
"Yup! Yup, yup ,yup!" Lily said. "Come on! Let's dance!"  
Lily got up, took James hand and whirled onto where everyone was dancing. She stop dancing after 2 minutes, and lay down on the floor, having fits of laughter again.  
Alice was off, dancing with Frank, when Lily got up again yelling: "Wooo!" Then tripped over a pillow, still laughing.  
James ended up dragging Lily over to the couch, having to sit on her legs to restrain her.  
"No! James is kidnapping me!"  
"Lily! We're in the damn Common Room! Where all your friends are! I'm not kidnapping you!" James said.  
It was around 10pm when Lily finally calmed down. James got off her legs and sat beside her.  
"Want to dance?" James asked nervously, for the song went from fast to slow. The song went fast in some parts then slowed down. Hopefully Lily wouldn't know that so they could finally have a real dance together.  
"Um...sure, I guess." Lily accepted. They got up and started dancing. When the song got slow, Lily said, "I should probably go to bed now." She left, leaving James by himself, save Alice and Frank snogging on a couch.

Lily got up into the Girls' Dorm, then flopped onto her bed. She sighed. She knew James planned the song to go slower, but she really didn't want to slow-dance with him. Then, James came up the Girls' Dormitory to see her.  
"How'd you get up?" Lily asked. "The stairs turn into a ramp when a boy tries to get in." **(It was in the book, when Ron and Harry wanted to see Hermione) **  
James grinned. "I have my sources."  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
"Can I sit on your bed?" he asked.  
"Sure." Lily lifter her legs up. James sat down and Lily put her feet in his lap.  
"I wanted to-" James got cut off, by a:  
_**BOOM!**_  
Down in the Common Room. The two of them ran down the stairs.  
"Not again..." Lily whimpered.  
The Sytherins were back. Lily, James, Frank and Alice all had their wands out. One of the Slytherins were holding Peter Pettigrew by the collar of his robes.  
"I'm sorry!" Peter squeaked. "They threatened me! They were going to curse me!"  
One of the Slytherins took their wand out.  
"STUPEFY!"

**Soo...who do you think shot a spell at who? Wait till the next chap! :)**


	8. Hogwarts Heroes

**Hello to all people reading this! I hope you like Ch. 8!**

_Last Chapter:_  
"STUPEFY!"  
_Current Chapter._  
Frank and the Slytherin said at once.  
"Come on Frank, say jinx!" James joked.  
"This is definitely not the right time, James!" Lily said sternly. "Oh my gosh! Alice!" Alice had gotten hit by the spell, as Frank hit some random Slytherin.  
More Gryffindors came running down the stairs into the Common Room.  
"Weasley!" Frank yelled at the red-headed man. **(I wonder why all the Lily/James stories don't have any Weasley's) **"Make sure the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years stay in their Dorms! Call everyone else!"  
Arthur Weasley did so. 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years came crashing down the stairs yelling numerous spells. They weren't doing so bad either. Until...  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
**(Just kidding. OMG I would so laugh if I saw your face. LOL OK, real ending.)**  
"Slytherins! They are coming! It has burned!" the leader said to his followers. That could only mean one thing. His mark burned. Death Eaters.  
"Somebody! Alert Dumbledore!" Some random person yelled. Lily and James went. They also carried poor Alice out. Well, Lily was, and James was for cover.  
"Stupefy!" he called out. "Furnunculus!"  
They finally got out. James yelled to the Fat Lady portrait. "Fat Lady! Warn other paintings! Death Eaters are coming!"  
The Fat Lady shuddered in horror, then Lily saw her dashing from painting to painting.  
James and Lily finally got to Dumbledores office.  
"Sherbert Lemon!" James yelled at the gargoyle, blocking the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle (**well, that's at least what I think it is. i really don't know.) **moved aside. James told Lily to get Alice to Madam Pomfrey, then meet him in the Common Room. She did.  
Lily lugged Alice to Madam Pomfrey. Apparently, other Gryffindors were there too. She noticed Arthur Weasley with a gash on his forehead, Frank with a body-bind curse, Hannah with a jelly-legs charm. Madam Pomfrey hurried Alice onto a bed and started doing...stuff. Lily didn't exactly no what, but Alice looked better after.  
"Hey Al, gotta run." Said Lily as she finally opened her eyes. Then she dashed back to the Gryffindor Tower. Bilius Weasley was at the open doorway, making sure Slytherins didn't escape. **(I searched up the family tree. Bilius is Arthur's brother, apparently.) **  
"Lily!" he shouted. "We need some major help!"  
"What?" She yelled back.  
"What do you mean, _what?_ Slytherins and Death Eaters are attacking!" he said, annoyed.  
"No! James ran for Dumbledore about 10 minutes ago! They should be here!" Lily panicked. She ran back to Dumbledore's office to see that Death Eaters were guarding the door to the staircase.  
"Oh look," One of them sneered. "A little Gryffindor. She won't be any harm." he raised his wand.  
"STUPEFY!" she yelled. As another person yelled "STUPEFY" behind her. She ducked, for safety. It was Remus.  
"Oh, Rem!" she hugged him. "Your OK!"  
They ran up the staircase, to see 3 Death Eaters pointing their wands at Dumbledore and James.  
Dumbledore made a weird, twitching thing with his hand.  
"NOW!" yelled James.  
3 of them hit one Death Eater, each used a Stupefy spell. None had missed. Dumbledore just stood there.  
"Prongs!" yelled Remus.  
"James!" yelled Lily, rushing to give him a hug. Then she realized what she was doing, let go, and said, "Not a word or I will kill you with a plate." she warned him. Then she hugged him again.  
"I promise Lily," he smiled. James felt...awesome! Lily Evans was hugging him...and...and there was a mini war going on! "Come on Lily! The Slytherins!"  
Dumbledore, Remus, James and Lily ran to the Tower. To the 3 kids surprise, there were 5 Aurors there. Along with only 3 Death Eaters. They were done within less than 2 minutes.  
Dumbledore and the Aurors went to have a meeting. So did, the rest of the Gryffindors.  
"Hey, what happened to Pettigrew?" questioned James, noticing he was missing.  
"Took care of him," said Sirius, with an evil smile. James didn't want to ask.  
"Well," James said, looking at his fellow Gryffindors, "I've been thinking. The Slytherins have attacked us at Hogsmeade. They did again, bringing Death Eaters. It's time we make a group. A group that will train, teach and what we need to stop these fights."  
Everyone nodded earnestly.  
"We could gather the other 2 houses. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to ally with us. We have to stop the Slytherins. They even recruited Death Eaters!" James said.  
Everyone looked at one another. Then they all yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Alright," James continued. "I'll tell you more later. Right now, I've got to consult with the other leaders of this group."  
"Who?" Frank asked.  
"Remus, Sirius, Lily and I." he confirmed.  
Remus, Sirius and Lily looked at each other with surprise.  
"You tell us that now?" Sirius said.  
"What did you want me to do, take you out of the fight for a talk?"  
Sirius didn't let on.

It was Dinner in the Great Hall. There weren't may Slytherins now. Mostly girls were there. The rest probably got in some trouble or something. Or maybe they hid away. Or they went to the Dark Lord.  
Lily, James Remus and Sirius went to sit next to each other to discuss plans.  
"Hey, Moony," James said.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"You mind going around the other tables telling them about the Hogwarts Heroes group?"  
"Since when did we have a name?" Lily asked.  
"Since I thought of it." James replied.  
"We didn't have a say in it!" Sirius whined.  
"You have a better name?"  
"Sirius is Awesome group." Black suggested.  
James sighed and went back to his chicken.  
"Hey, Remus wait," James called him back. "Tell them to meet the leaders in the Gryffindor Tower."  
Remus nodded, then left.

The Gryffindor Common Room was noisy with discussion. Everyone was talking about the Hogwarts Heroes group and the spells they'll be learning and whatnot.  
"Attention!" Remus called over everyone else. "Alright. Umm...hi. Well, everyone knows why they're here, so let's get one with it. We need some codes. So the Slytherins won't figure out what we're talking about."  
The people nodded. Lily then went to the front with Remus.  
"Like, if one of us," she gestured to the people in the front. "want to say there's a meeting. So it won't be too obvious. So, us leaders were discussing. When we need a time to have a meeting we add 3 hours to it. Because we're 3 houses. So 5pm is actually 8pm. Also, H.H.M. is our groups initials. The 'M' means meeting. So when one of us say, HMMMMMM really loud, like they're humming, it means H.H.M. Got it everyone?"  
They nodded and made murmurs of agreement.  
James stepped up. "Let's try it. HMMMM! 4pm! OK, now, someone tell me what I said."  
Alice yelled out, "Hogwarts Heroes Meeting 7pm!"  
"Right! Now seriously, there really is a HMMMMM at 4pm. Tomorrow. So meet us at the Room of Requirement. Everyone knows where that is?"  
Some nods and some shakes. "Alright, whoever doesn't know where it is, have someone who does help you. Meeting over!"

**How was it? I just made the Hogwarts Heroes thing because I want James to be a little like Harry. How Harry made Dumbledores Army in the books. More James/Lily love stuff in the next chapter though! I promise you people!**


	9. Meeting

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 9! I hope you like it! R&R please!**

The next day, when James was sitting with Lily at breakfast, he decided he would ask her out. Though, for some reason, it was hard. He could get her attention so easily now. They didn't argue or fight. James was actually nervous.  
Breakfast was over, so Lily went off to Charms, walking with James.  
"So..." she started, "Um...how ya doing?"  
"Oh...um I'm..uh..I'm fine." James muttered.  
"James, you clearly aren't. Your sweating and you've been staring at the ground the whole time. What's wrong?" Lily stopped him, went in front of him, and held his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes the whole time. James felt like he was going to melt.  
"Nothing, Lily." he said shrugging it off. "Well, actually...I've been meaning to get some advise."  
"Well, alright. What is it?" she asked.  
"You see, I really like this girl. But I'm not sure if she likes me. I ask my friends to ask...the girl if she likes me. They always say the same thing. 'Oh, she's just mad at you like always.' I just don't know how to find out."  
"Well..." Lily thought a bit. "Maybe you should just...I don't know, ask her out. It can't be that hard."  
"Well, alright. Lily?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You want to go out sometime?" James dreaded the answer. She hated him for so long, it could easily be a no. They are friends now, so it could be a yes. But Lily hasn't even given him a hug yet. Like she does to Remus. Unless you include when she thought James was in danger, in Dumbeldore's office. But that was different because of the Death Eaters. It wasn't a real friend hug.  
"Hellooo? Ja-mes!" Lily called.  
James snapped back to reality. "What did you say?"  
"I said," Lily thought of it again. Should she really be doing this with James Potter? It was worth a shot. "Sure.. Just to try it."  
James grinned from ear to ear. Then he just looked at her. Lily stared back.  
"Well, I have a question for you." Lily said. "Why was that so hard for you to say?"  
"Lily, I've been in love with you since third year. You've rejected me every time I asked. Now, when you stopped...you know, yelling at me-"  
"Hey!" Lily yelled, sounding offended,  
"It's true though." James scratched the back of his head. "Now, since you stopped yelling at me -no offence- It's just really...I don't know."  
"Umm...I'm going to pretend I understood what you said, then give you a friend like hug, ok?" Lily said.  
Then she did just that. Lily Evans, who has hated James since they met, is hugging James Potter. James couldn't be happier. James wrapped his arms around Lily, when she backed away, then went to Charms class, blushing.  
After Charms, she walked to Defense against the Dark Arts, side-by-side with James, laughing. Not even noticing people around them. One time, they walked past Alice and Frank. Alice practically squealed at how cute they looked. Yeah, Alice ignored other people noticing her too.  
It was time for dinner in the Great Hall. James went off telling his friends he finally got Lily to say yes. Lily went over to Alice, where she told her about the same thing.  
"Oh, Lils! I can imagine you 3 years from now. You'll be married to James and-"  
"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up. Who said anything about getting _married? _Let alone, that I even _like_ him." Lily said.  
"You're going on a date with him Lils. If you didn't like him, then why are you going?"  
"Fine. Well I never said I _loved _him either. God, Al._ Love_ James Potter?" Lily snorted. Then realization dawned on her. "Oh, great Merlin."  
Lily got up and went to the Gryffindor Tower. She said the password, "Nargles" to the Fat Lady, who let her through. Lily, who kept telling herself that she won't,_ never_ in her life, love James, let alone _like _him 3 years ago, is actually wanting to go on a date! Lily put her face in her hands, muttering, "What is happening to me. What is happening to _him?"_  
She heard the sound of the portrait swinging open. James and his buddies came in, laughing. James noticed her, and sat on the couch.  
"What's up?" he said, not noticing Lily's confusion from before. "By the way, HMMMMM 5pm." Then he winked.  
"Yeah, yeah." Lily mumbled. "Hogwarts Heroes Meeting 8pm."  
James, noticing her attitude, waved his friends away. "What's wrong?"  
"I honestly don't know. I'm just confused. My mind is swimming with different emotions. Love, hate, like, dispise, used to hate, now..." she trailed off. Then noticing she was talking to the guy her mind was swimming about, she quickly added, "Nevermind."  
"And who might be making you think all those things?" James asked.  
"You." Then she got up and went to the Girls Dormitory after muttering something about studying Herbology.  
James stayed where he was, thinking. She had used the words love, like and used to hate to describe him. On the other hand she used hate and dispise. But the messy haired boy with glasses didn't think much about that part.

It was 8pm, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 4th years and up were in the Room of Requirement. The room was perfectly equipped with what they needed to train this guys up.  
"OK! Attention Hogwarts Heroes!" Sirius thundered, "James and Lily here-" James whispered something to Sirius, "I mean, Lily here, has made a list of spells we need to know. Off to Lily."  
"Alright everyone. Here's what we'll be practicing:  
_Stupefy. _This is a very important spell, trust me, you'll be needing it a lot.  
_Petrificus Totalus. _This could come in very handy.  
_Protego. _Also important, for blocking someone's attack.  
_Reducto or Bombarda. _I don't know...just use it to blow something up.  
_Locomotor Mortis. _It's not a full Body-Bind, but it could help.  
_Incendio. _I don't know. Set a Death Eater on fire or something.  
_Expelliarmus. _Very useful. Disarming your opponent would work well.  
_Conjunctivitis. _Damage a Death Eaters eyesight.  
_Confundus. _Confusing your opponent could do well too.  
Now, if there's any others, feel free to practice them. The ones I named were just important ones."  
"Now!" boomed James, taking over, "A demonstration, done by...the leaders of this group!" he gestured to Remus, Sirius, Lily and himself.  
Sirius got up and faced Lily.  
"They are going to show you the Stupefy and Protego spell." announced James.  
"Ladies first," Sirius said, smirking.  
"Then go, Black." Lily said with an evil gleam in her eye. The crowd laughed at that.  
Sirius yelled, "STUPEFY!"  
Lily yelled, "PROTEGO!"  
A red light from Sirius wand, and a secure shield like thing from Lily's. The spell went back and hit Sirius.  
"Well, then. He'll be alright." James said looking at his friend. "Now everyone, you can just practice spells on Dummies or on other people. Also, no putting a spell on somebody who doesn't know it's coming."  
So that's what they did, for 2 hours. They shot spells and practiced. James and the other 2 Maraurders went helping people, as Lily was writing the names of people who showed up.  
"OK, let's see...Alice Rivers, check. Frank Longbottom, check. Leaders, check. Bilius Weasley, check. Arthur Weasley...Hey Bilius!" Lily called to the older of the brothers. "Where's Arthur?"  
He pointed to the couch, where Molly Prewitt and Arthur were snogging.  
"Molly and Arthur, check." she kept going.  
"That's all for today!" Remus called to everyone. Everyone sounded disappointed. "We'll tell all of you when the next meeting is!"

When everyone was out, Lily was left looking over the paper she had that checked people off. James strode towards her.  
"So...about that date." he said casually.  
"Yeah?" she said.  
"Here, 6pm, skip dinner. Sunday," James said.  
"You're going to make dinner?" Lily said, surprised.  
"No, the Room of Requirement is. And the Room is going to make it perfect."

**Well...that's that. Review please! You know you want to! ;D Really, I don't care if you do or not. :P**


	10. Dates and Kisses

5:45pm. Lily figured she should start walking to the Room of Requirement to meet James. She put her book (Hogwarts: A History) down and walked out of the Common Room. As she was walking down the hall, she saw James.  
"Hey!" she called to him.  
James looked back and smiled. "So, you are coming." He grinned.  
_His grin is SO cute! _Lily thought. Then she frowned at herself and shook her thoughts away.  
"What do you think I would do? Leave you there alone? I'm to nice of a person, James." She smiled.  
_Oh god, she called me James again! _James thought excitedly. He stopped at the door and waited for her to catch up.  
They entered together.  
"Oh my god..." They said together.  
Lily was shocked at how everything was so...cute. There were soft chairs on either side of a glossy table. Around them were hangings of stuffed snitches and a big window where they could look at the early rising moon.  
"It's so beautiful." Lily commented.  
She sat down in one of the plush chairs, James opposite her.  
The food was mouthwatering. A juicy steak, chicken and roast beef. So many different things to choose from and eat.  
"I'm starving." James said, cutting a piece of steak.  
"Me too," Lily said, putting some chicken in her mouth.  
Then went on eating and talking. James even made Lily laugh so hard that she almost spit out her food.  
"You know what, James?" Lily said.  
"What?" he asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
"You're one of my best friends now." she said with a smile.  
James almost spit out his juice. "Wha'?"  
"You're my friend. James Potter is Lily Evans friend."  
James just stared at Lily for any signs she'd be joking or suddenly say 'NOT!' but she didn't.  
_Who knew he could be so fun to be around? _Lily thought. _And I never really paid attention to how he looked. His messy black hair, his deep hazel eyes, his- _ Lily shook the thoughts out of her head. Why was she acting like this? Why was _he_ acting so...nice and fun? Could this be a side of James Potter, Lily has never seen?

When they finished eating, (It was 7:30pm) they went to the Common Room, (bringing a stuffed snitch) to find Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus playing Truth or Dare. Along with a Gryffindor girl named Julie, who she didn't talk to much. **(Julie is a person I just made up) **  
"Hey Prongs! Lily-Flower! You-" Sirius started, but got cut off by Lily throwing the stuffed snitch at his face.  
"I told you, Don't call me that!" she said.  
"Whatever. You two want to play some Truth or Dare? Oh and where did you get that snitch?" Sirius finished.  
"Umm...sure. By the way, got the snitch from the Room of Requirement," James said and sat down next to Remus. Lily went to sit beside Alice and James.  
Alice whispered in Lily's ear, "So...What were you two doing together? Didn't see you guys at dinner." Alice raised her eyebrows jokingly.  
Lily whispered back. "God, Alice! He invited me to meet him in the Room of Requirement for Dinner. That's all."  
"Oh sure..." She said sarcastically. She still didn't believe Lily.  
Lily sighed.  
"OK, where were we?" Julie said. "Oh right. Hmmm...Sirius...Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Truth...truth, truth, truth. OK, If you were a girl, who would you date, Lupin or Potter?"  
The 3 girls giggled.  
"Hmm...Prongs." He chose.  
Remus was offended. "Hey!"  
James just laughed. _I like his laugh, _Lily thought. _No! I've hated him for 3 years. What's the difference now?_  
"My turn." Sirius said, breaking Lily's thoughts. "Lily truth or dare?"  
"Dare. We need some excitement in here." she grinned evilly.  
"I dare you to kiss James on the cheek." He said with a smirk.  
Lily's grin vanished, "Now that's just mean!"  
"Dares a dare, Evans." he said.  
Lily leaned over and quickly gave James a peck on the cheek. They both blushed furiously.  
"All right. Rem, Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.  
"Truth."  
"God, you boys are wimps." Alice said.  
"Fine...um...who was your first crush?"  
Remus blushed. "I liked you in 2nd year." he told Lily.  
Lily blushed, again. James got up, but Sirius pulled him back down.  
"Sorry Prongs." Remus apologized. "Frank. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." he said.  
"I dare you to lock yourself in a broom closet with Alice, and _not _do anything but stand there."  
"This is going to be hard." Alice said, blushing.  
They walked inside the broom closet, Sirius locking the door.  
There was an odd banging noise. Sirius unlocked it. Alice blushed even more, her hair a little messy.  
"Can't do it." Frank said. "OK, James, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to ask Lily on a date until she says yes."  
"But I can't do that."  
"Why?"  
"I already did."  
Lily's face flushed as everyone looked at her. Sirius high-fived James.  
"Fine, then I dare you to...kiss her. On the cheek."  
"Now, what if I say no?" Lily protested.  
James quickly kissed her on the cheek before she could back away. Again, they both blushed furiously.  
"I think that's enough for me. Got some studying." Lily stammered quickly walking up the spiral staircase that led up to her Dormitory.  
"I just played this so I could be with Lily. I'll just go too." James said, shrugging.  
The rest of the gang left, either leaving to study or go to sleep.  
Alice went over to her bed, Lily on the other side. She was studying her Potions book, her hands on her chin, but somewhat distractedly.  
"Hey Lils." Alice said cheerfully.  
"Hey, Al." Lily mumbled back.  
"Why did you leave so early? It wasn't because James was dared to kiss you, was it?"  
"I don't know. Kind of. I just have mixed emotions."  
"And what emotions would that be?"  
"Love, hate, confusion, guilt, regret..." she listed. "love," she said again, but quieter.  
"My, my. _Love. _May I ask who is making those mixed emotions?"  
"Potter. Stinking Potter." Lily muttered. "He's just so confusing!"  
Lily plopped onto her bed. "I'm tired now. I think I'm going to bed."  
Alice sighed. "You never know, Lil. You just might be falling for him."  
"And I'm scared that I am." Lily finished. Then she fell asleep before Alice could say anymore.

**How was that? Did you like it? Reviews would be lovely! Also, thanks for all the people reading and favouriting this story! You guys make my day! :)**


	11. Try Love Just for a bit

**Ch. 11! I really didn't know I'd make this story this long. At least I like writing it. :) By the way, to relocated author: I am not offended at all by your comment about my spelling. At least I'll know to look out more. ;) And JamesLilyHarry, thanks for helping me notice my mistakes. :)Thanks! **

Lily woke up the next morning. She lazily got up from bed, dressed in her school robes, then set off to breakfast. She picked up her fork and started eating some scrambled eggs, so very boringly.  
"Hey Lily!" Julie said smiling. "I was wondering if you could do a favour for me."  
"Sure, what is it?" Lily said not looking up. She didn't know why she was being so lazy today. She just didn't get a good-night sleep.  
"Well...I wanted to see if Sirius likes me. Sirius Black, you know?" Julie said.  
"Oh sure I could do that." Lily said with a small smile. "I might end up having James do it for me though. I'm not too close with the Marauders, you know."  
Just then, James went to the front platform, where the teachers were eating.  
He said, in a very loud voice. "HMMM! 4pm. Thank you." Then he walked back to his table. The teachers eyed him suspiciously. The Slytherins looked dumb-struck. Everyone else nodded eagerly.

"What do you think that meant?" Severus Snape asked Lucius Malfoy.  
"How am I supposed to know?" he said. "Potter just hummed really loud and said 4pm. Just watch the Gryffindors at 4, alright?"  
Snape nodded. "What if they found out our plan? That would be terrible. It's a very good plan too."  
"Good? A _good_ plan? It's a brilliant plan!" Malfoy corrected him.  
"That's just because you made it up, Lucius. I hope they didn't find out yet. Besides, the muggle- I mean the mud-bloods and blood traitors should of been out a _long _time ago."  
Malfoy nodded in agreement. "Father said he might get the Dark Lord to accept me as a Death Eater early. Goyle's father convinced him. He's the only Death-Eater among us. He may be stupid, but he's persuasive."  
"Lucky. I don't even know if my father would allow me to be initiated yet. He says I'm 'too young.' Nobody is too young to join the Dark Lord." Snape said. "By the way, where is the stupid oaf, Goyle?"  
"Ran. Hid. I don't know. Probably with the other Death Eaters. Or maybe Lord Voldemort already killed him. Not much of a loss if he did anyways."

It was 7pm, time for the meeting. Lily and James had to stop many people who were traveling in large groups. Remus thought it was too suspicious, the others agreed. So people went in groups of 3s at the most.  
Lily and Alice looked behind them. Lily nodded, for the coast was clear and they entered the Room of Requirement.  
People were already practicing spells. So Alice and Frank, who wanted to be Aurors, went to help people. Lily went over to the Leaders table, in the middle of their conversation.  
"I'm telling you, Padfoot! The Slytherins seem to be expecting something!" Remus protested.  
Lily sat down in an empty chair, listening.  
"Rubbish, Moony! They don't suspect a thing!" Sirius retorted.  
"Didn't you notice? Didn't you see Snape and Malfoy, deep in discussion, looking back at the Gryffindor table?"  
Sirius kept quiet.  
"I noticed it." Lily blurted out. "I walked by their tables. Caught them saying something about You-Know-Who and watching us. They know something all right."  
"Exactly my point!" Remus said.  
"OK, ok. Calm it down Moony. No need to get frisky before the tomorrow. You might get worse." Sirius said. Then put his hand to his mouth, noticing Lily was listening.  
"What do you mean, get worse for tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
James sighed. "Remus, all the time you've known her, you've never told her?"  
"No, I didn't. That was in 2nd year when I thought she would hate me if I told her." Remus said.  
"What is it?" Lily insisted. "You found the secret entrance to the Girls Dormitory?"  
"There's a secret entrance?" Sirius asked. **(Completely made up :P)**  
"Never mind." Lily said quickly. "Never mind. Now, what is it?"  
"Just tell her for god's sake." Sirius said.  
"Remus is a werewolf." James blurted out.  
"_What?_"  
"I'm a werewolf, Lily." Remus said.  
"That would explain your nick-name. And when I hear howling sometimes. But that doesn't explain James, Sirius and stupid Pettigrew being so tired too. You guys aren't werewolf's either, right?"  
James and Sirius shared glances. Sirius nodded.  
"We're animagus." James said.  
"You guys are joking." Lily snorted. "That's illegal!" She saw their serious looks. "Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you."  
"Yes, it's me Lily." Sirius smirked.  
"Shut up. Wait a second. Wormtail...Pettigrew's nick-name. I...I saw a rat coming down from the Boys Dormitory one time. At...at night. When I was watching the full moon. That was him, wasn't it."  
The three boys nodded.  
"I'm a dog. Explaining Padfoot. James here is a stag. Explaining Prongs. We turned into animagus because Remus here doesn't attack fellow animals. So we're safe." Sirius explained.  
"OK...I think I'm cool with that." Lily said, their news sinking in.  
"You are? Still friends?" Remus said.  
"Of course! Why would I not be friends with you anymore?" Lily said.  
"I don't know. Scared, freaked out. That's what happened to Peter until Sirius threatened him." Remus said.

The rest of the group were still practicing. It hit 10:00pm.  
"Class over!" James yelled. "Go back to your Dormitories!"  
There were groans and 'awhhs' and even some '10 more minutes!' and other whining. But Sirius shoved them all out. 3 by 3 again.

"Hey Lily!" James called. "Hey."  
Lily turned around "Hey James. What's up?"  
"You know, I still get shocked whenever you turn around. Still not used it." James smiled.  
"Oh, Shut up. What did you want?"  
"I don't know. I just want to walk with you."  
"OK..."  
The two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Lily mind was swimming again. _Love, guilt, regret. I denied him so much. Love, guilt, hate. I don't know what to think! _Lily thought. _Maybe I should try love first. Just for a bit. _  
"Good-night, Lily." James said, cutting into her thoughts.  
_Try love. Just for a bit. _Lily thought again.  
She went up to him gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good-night James." Then she quickly ran up the spiral staircase, leaving James there, stunned.

James touched his cheek, watching Lily go up the stairs. She had kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a dare either. She did of her own free will. _I could get used to this._ James thought, and went to bed.

Lily tucked herself into bed. _Try love. Just for a bit._ That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

**How did you like? Reviews would be nice. :) Even tips for my writing too. That would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	12. Strawberries and Lilies

**Thanks to all you people reviewing! **

Lily woke up early, by the banging of the Dormitory door.  
"Alice? What's happening?" Lily said groggily.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's James or Frank. Maybe even Sirius. I heard he likes Julie. Did you know that?" Alice said.  
"Oh! He does! Yay!" Julie squealed.  
"Guys, just shut up for a bit." Lily said, getting up.  
She walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Peter Pettigrew!" the person at the door squeaked.  
Lily opened the door annoyingly. "What do you- Bloody Hell."  
Pettigrew was there. Along with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle the Death Eater and some other Slytherins.  
"Alice! Julie!" Lily yelled. "STUPEFY!" Lily hit Lucius Malfoy in the stomach. He was in the front, so that sent the others toppling backwards.  
Julie ran up, then snorted in laughter. "Idiots."  
"Not the time, Julie!" Alice said. She ran past the cluster of Slytherins, to the Boys Dormitory. "Guys! Help!" Alice banged frantically on the door. "Wake up you useless pigs!"  
Sirius opened the door, still yawning. "What's all the bangin'?" he said groggily.  
Alice grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "WAKE UP!" she yelled. Then turned around to shoot a spell at Malfoy. "How the hell are you still up!"  
Sirius realized the importance of the situation, ran back and yelled at the other boys. "GET UP! SLYTHERINS!" He threw pillows and books at the boys still sleeping in bed.  
James got up first, jumping straight up. "Where's Lily?"  
"She's fine, but she won't be if you useless pile of idiots don't get up!" Sirius shouted.  
Everyone else got up, along with other people, who heard Sirius and Alice yelling. People 4th years and up ran down the stairs, shooting numerous spells at the Slytherins.  
The Slytherins, who were clearly not prepared for this, backed up and shot spells at the Gryffindors. They usually aimed for the 7th years, the people who were doing more damage.  
"Retreat! There's too many!" yelled Snape. They did as he said. They ran out of the Common Room, shut the door behind them and kept sprinting back to the dungeons.  
When they left, Sirius rounded on Peter Pettigrew.  
"I didn't mean to!" he squealed, obviously terrified of Sirius' death glare. "Th...they t-t-tortured me!"  
"Doesn't look like they did, Wormtail." Remus said, looking at the perfectly well, plump of a boy.  
"Th-they threatened me!" Pettigrew squeaked.  
"Oh, so you lied to me at first, saying they tortured you." Sirius said.  
If possible, Peter's face got even paler. There were a few tears streaking down his face, his bottom lip was trembling.  
"Y-you see, S-sirius. I-I...b-b-but..." Peter stuttered.  
"How did you get back in the castle anyways?" asked Sirius. "I thought I threw you in the Forbidden Forest."  
"You what!" exclaimed Lily. Then James took her away by the arm before she could start ranting off.  
"Let's report him to Professor Dumbledore, Padfoot." said Remus. He agreed, they stalked off, lugging Pettigrew behind them.  
"How mean of him!" Lily continued. "Thrown into the Forbidden Forest! At least they're reporting him to Dumbledore."  
"OK, Lily. Peter's gone, now shut up." James said. "Well, I've got to go to Quidditch Practice."  
He got up and went into his Dormitory to get his stuff. He came back down, wearing his red and gold Quidditch Robes, holding his Nimbus 1100 over his shoulder. **(I don't really know what type of brooms they had back then.) **  
"You want to come to practice?" he asked her.  
"Um, sure. I guess." Lily got up and followed James out the portrait hole.  
They got out to the grassy field, where James started zooming around the goal posts. Lily sat there thinking. _He really is good on his broomstick. _she thought. _I never was good at it. _She watched as James was aiming quaffle sized balls through the goals. (**Since his not the seeker, I'm making him the back-up seeker for when the original seeker can't play. There, that's better. :) He's a chaser.) **  
James swooped down, and hovered in front of Lily. "Want a ride?" he asked.  
"Really?" Lily said, surprised.  
"As long as I'm on it with you." James smiled.  
"Sure."  
Lily got up and followed James' instructions. She sat in the front, holding the broomstick, while James was in the back, making sure she didn't fall. She looked back at him, seeing him smile.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Go for it."  
They sped around the field, the wind making Lily's hair fly back into James' face. James didn't mind one bit. He loved her hair. Feeling it, smelling it. (It smelled like strawberries and lilies.) Even when it flicks around on his face.  
"Want to do something really fun?" he asked.  
"Sure!" Lily answered happily.  
James went high up in the air. Then, they dived down, gathering speed. Lily was screaming, but it was a happy, fun scream. Not an I'm-going-to-die scream. James lifted up from the dive, and got off.  
"Oh thanks! That was so much fun!" Lily squealed happily. She gave him a quick hug, then ran off to class. James went to change, then went off to Potions, following Lily.

"Hello class!" Professor Slughorn greeted them. "Today we are making Love Potions! I have a cauldron full right here."  
Everyone looked at the pink bubbling liquid.  
"It smells like your favourite things." Slughorn explained. "Mr. Potter. What do you smell?"  
"Um..." James took a whiff of the potion. "I-I smell strawberries and lilies."  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Lily, stop using that shampoo, seriously." James said, blushing as everyone stared.  
"OK, how about Miss Evans. What do you smell?"  
"Hmm...spearmint...and grass, no. James racing broom." Lily answered. Eyes turned to her.  
James whispered to her, "We could go for another ride tomorrow."  
"I'd love that." Lily grinned.

**End of Chapter 12! Reviews would be lovely!**


	13. Summer

**Chapter 13!**

"Shouldn't we start the plan now?" Crabbe asked.  
"Not yet! We need more then one Death-Eater in our group." insisted Lucius. "Besides, the other Death Eaters are on some mission for the Dark Lord! Wait until more of us get initiated. We can start the plan in 7th year. Just wait. It's only a week until Summer Vacation!"

A fast week it was. Everyone got through exams and tests. Students packed their belongings in their trunks and made check-lists. Before long, people were loading into the Hogwarts Express.  
Alice and Lily were chattering, while finding an empty compartment. They found one, and slid inside.  
"Hey, Lil?" Alice asked. "Where's James? You two have been hanging out a lot."  
"I don't know, probably with Sirius and Remus." she answered.  
Just then, there compartment door slid open. James walked in.  
"Nowhere else to sit. Can we sit here?" he asked, Sirius, Remus and Frank behind him.  
"Oh," Lily looked at Alice. She shrugged. "Sure."  
The 4 boys took their seats. Frank went to sit by Alice, James beside Lily, Remus beside James, and Sirius beside Frank. They exchanged stories and played Exploding Snap. The girls weren't very good, but James and Sirius looked like professionals.  
Finally, and sadly, their train ride was over.  
"I'll owl you, Al!" Lily called after Alice.  
"Same!" Alice called back.  
Lily then made an awkward goodbye hug to James, then walked to her mom.

"Who's that boy?" Lily's mother asked.  
"A friend. His name is James." Lily answered.  
Her family got into their car and drove home.

"Is that Lily?" James' mom asked. "Lily Evans? The girl you always talk about?"  
James blushed. "Yeah. That's her."  
"I thought she absolutely hated you?"  
"Not anymore." James watched as Lily's beautiful red hair lean against her car window. He smiled to himself.

1 month after leaving Hogwarts

Lily was bored out of her wits. It was steaming hot outside, but she didn't mind. She went out to a park across from her house and sat on a swing. She swung her legs weakly, looking in the distance. She saw a person walking on the edge of the street. She noticed it was a boy. The boys wasn't walking on the edge of the street. The boy was walking towards her. He then broke into a run. Then Lily noticed why.  
"Sirius!" she called to the shaggy haired boy.  
"Hey Lily!" he said, as he went up to her.  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I live a few streets away. Well, I live with James, you see. Family problems." Sirius looked grim, when he said 'family problems.'  
Lily knew she shouldn't ask about that, so she said, "Really? I live right there." she pointed to the house across from the park.  
"Really? You do? How about you visit James? He has a pool, so maybe you could go swimming."  
"Oh, sure! I'll go tell my mom."  
Lily did so, then turned to Sirius. "Lead the way!" She was holding a small bag with a towel and a deep green bathing suit.  
They walked and walked. Finally, they reached James' house. James was in the grass, showering himself with a hose.  
"Hey, Padfoot!" he said.  
"Hey, Prongs. Look who I picked up, a few streets away." he put an arm around Lily. Lily shrugged it off.  
"Hi." Lily smiled.  
"Hey Lily! How about a swim?"  
"Sure."  
Lily went into his house to change in the bathroom, running into his woman.  
"Oh, sorry! Are you James' mom?" she asked the hazel eyed woman.  
"Yes I am. You must be Lily." she smiled at her.  
"How-?" Lily didn't know how the woman knew her. She's never been to James' house before.  
"James tells me a lot about you. Your eyes, your hair. Everything really."  
Lily blushed. "Well, I better get changed." she hurried off into the washroom.  
She put on her swim-suit. **(You want to see it? Go to . It's the 2nd picture. Should be green.)**  
She went outside to see James and Sirius, wearing swimming trunks, both shirtless.  
_Do not stare, Lily. Do not stare. _she thought to herself as she watched James dive into the pool.  
His back hair bobbed to the surface. "Jump in Lily!" he yelled.  
She did. She pinched her nose, and did a cannon ball, her red hair flying behind her. She landed in a huge splash.  
_Don't stare. _James thought to himself. But he couldn't help it.  
Lily looked at him weirdly. Sirius waved his hand in front of James saying "Helloo? Prongs? Earth to James!"  
He shook his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. Then he went underwater, swimming. Lily did a few somersaults in the water. Then she accidentally kicked James in the stomach.  
"Ouch!" he yelped.  
"Sorry." Lily apologized, but she was too dizzy from the spins that she slipped. She came back up coughing.  
"We should play a game." suggested Sirius.  
"I'm up for it." agreed Lily.  
"Sure, what do you want to play?" said James.  
"Marco Polo!" suggested Lily.  
The two boys looked at her weirdly.  
"Oh, right." Lily said, forgetting they're not from Muggle Families. "Marco Polo is when somebody's it. The person who's it closes his eyes and yells 'Marco!' The other people can't get caught, but they have to yell 'Polo!' whenever they hear Marco. Get it?"  
They nodded.  
Sirius said. "James is it!"  
And on they played.  
"Marco!" James called.  
"Polo!" said Sirius and Lily.  
James dived towards their voices, but wasn't fast enough.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!"  
James lunged again, catching Lily around the middle. He opened his eyes. "Sorry." he stammered.  
"It's OK." Lily said. "I'm it! Marco!"  
"Polo!"  
Lily swam around aimlessly.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!"  
Lily turned around and caught Sirius' head as he tried to go underwater.  
"Ow! Don't grab the hair!" he complained.  
James and Lily laughed. "Suck it up. Your turn!"  
They played and played. It was around 7 when James' mom came out.  
"Hey! You 3 hungry?" she asked.  
"Starving." James said. The others agreed.  
They dried off and took some sandwiches Mrs. Potter made.  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Lily said kindly, taking a sandwich.  
"Your welcome. Didn't you used to hate James?" she asked.  
"Yup." Lily answered, a bit uncomfortably.  
"What happened?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
"Mum!" James complained.  
"It's OK. Well...he used to bewitch and put spells on my things. Attempted to drag-"  
"You can shut up now!" said James.  
Sirius sniggered in the corner.  
"Continue, dear." Mrs. Potter said, glaring at her son.  
"He attempted to drag me under the mistletoe and countless other things starting from 3rd year. Then he stopped being such a prat and he started being nice."  
"Is that really?" asked Mrs. Potter, looking at her son.  
James nodded. "Um, we'll be up in my room."  
He got up and walked up the stairs, Sirius and Lily following. They walked past a few doors along the hallway, finally getting to one that said 'JAMES POTTER'. James opened the door and gestured them inside.  
Lily sat on his bed, looking around his room. There were posters of different broomsticks, along with many of his Hogwarts books on a shelf. His trunk lay, opened on the ground, showing his wand and a few spare robes. There were moving pictures that looked like him and his parents. There was also an owl sitting in its cage, sleeping.  
James scratched the back of his head. "Uhh...what do you guys want to do?"  
"I really don't care." said Lily. "Oh! Damn it. I forgot to feed Mumphden my owl! You guys want to come to my house?"  
"Sure," said Sirius, who was rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"Oh cool." said James. "I've never seen the inside of a muggle home before."  
Sirius jabbed him in the ribs. "Yes you have! You were trying to find Lily's house and-"  
James pushed him out of the room. "Let's go."

Lily led them back to her house, passing a few teenage girls looking at the two boys on either side of her. She looked at them. They looked...jealous. _Probably because they're two cute guys walking with me. _Lily smirked to herself. Then she saw her mom watering the plants outside her house.  
"Hey mum!" Lily greeted her.  
"Hi sweetie. Who are your friends?" she asked, looking at James and Sirius.  
"Oh, this is Sirius Black," Sirius gave a kind nod. "and James Potter."  
"Hello, Mrs. Evans." he said sweetly.  
"James Potter...Potter...rings a sort of bell." wondered Mrs. Evans. "Oh! Right. Lily didn't you call him an arrogant little toe-rag and even draw pictures of him then rip it up laughing evilly?"  
Sirius laughed. "Draw pictures of him, then rip them up? I like your style Evans."  
"Don't call her that!" James snapped at him.  
Lily's mom looked at James. "Oh, and she also mentioned a Potter boy not leaving her alone asking to go on a date."  
James blushed. "Yeah...I stopped doing that. Right, Lily?"  
"That's just because I stopped being mean to you because you were being nice." Lily said. "Well...I've got to feed Mumphden now mum. We'll be in my room."  
Lily opened the front door.  
"Wow. Is that...a-a..." James said pointing to the T.V.  
"A T.V. James. You watch stuff on it." Lily said. She took the remote and turned it on. There was a commercial about tooth-paste.  
Lily made them move on into her room. James sat on her bed and took a deep breath. "Strawberries and lilies." he said  
Lily took some pellets and put them in her owls food bowl. Mumphden hooted happily.  
Then the 3 of them talked and talked to about 8:30, where James said he had to go home.  
"Bye Sirius, bye James." Lily said.  
"Visit you soon!" James said, then walked off.  
Lily walked back to her room to see a brown barn owl with a letter in its' beak. "Oh! Alice wrote to me!" she took the envelope and gave the owl some food.  
_Dear Lils,_  
_How's it going? I've missed you. By the way, I have a new neighbour! It's Lupin! You know him, Remus Lupin! You should come visit sometime. And what is it between you and James? You gave him a good-bye hug! Are you starting to like him?_  
_Write back soon!_  
_Love from,_  
_Alice_

Going on between her and James? Lily took out some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle.

_Dear Al,_  
_You live beside Remus? I've missed you and him so much! I'd love to visit! _  
_I honestly don't know what's with James and me. I think I am starting to like him. AS A FRIEND! NOT IN A LOVING BOYFRIEND WAY! (I just know you're going to squeal in joy) He is being nice to me you know. How are you and Frank?_  
_Love,_  
_Lily_

Lily laid on her bed thinking to herself. _I think James Potter is going to be a good friend of mine soon, if we keep this up. Just a year ago, I'd think this would be impossible. Now I can't take him out of my mind. _

**Hope you liked it! It's longer then most of my chapters. :)**


	14. Letters

**Chapter 14! Just for a heads up: there will be lots of letters in this chapter between Alice, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius. **

_Lily,_  
_Frank and I are doing just fine, thanks for asking. Also, I have bad news. You can't visit me! Mum said she thinks there's a werewolf in the forest near my house. I think I even saw it! It's pretty scary some nights when I hear it howling._  
_~Alice_

Bad thoughts were going through Lily's mind. _Oh no! What if someone kills Remus? _she thought, panicking. _Oh Alice. Don't tell anyone._

_Remus,_  
_BAD NEWS! Alice suspects there's a werewolf living in the forest near her house! (She told me you live near her) So now I can't come over. What should I tell her?_  
_By the way, Sirius and James live a few streets away from me. Maybe you can tell Alice, and you two could come over, then we could head to their house! It would be fun. _  
_Hope you're well,_  
_Lily_

Remus read the note. Then he got ready to write back.

_Lily,_  
_Tell Alice that they caught the werewolf and it's gone. Thanks for telling me that. I better remember to get far away from home before I transform. _  
_You live near Sirius and James? That's great! When can I visit?_  
_Best wishes,_  
_Remus_

Lily hugged the note, thankful Remus wasn't hurt in anyway. Also grateful that Remus had a plan. Then she heard a tapping near her window. Another owl, but not Remus' or Alice's. She opened her window and took the note from the Snowy White bird.

_Lily,_  
_I was wondering if you could come over Sunday night for Dinner. My mum wants to get to know don't have to dress fancy or anything. Just a casual dinner. Hope you can come! It's at 6:30pm._  
_James._  
_P.S. Sirius says hi._

Lily asked her mom if she could go, got a yes, then started to write back.

_James, (and Sirius)_  
_I would love to come! By the way, Remus wants to visit. Should I invite him to dinner too?_  
_Love, _  
_Lily.'_  
_P.S. Right back at ya, Sirius. _

Lily noticed she put 'love' and thought it was too awkward. So she crossed it out and put 'your friend' instead. Then she gave it to Mumphden and he flew off.

James read Lily's note. He was a bit sad when he saw she crossed off 'love'. At least she put 'your friend.' Then he thought for a bit. _Should Remus come? He's a good friend, but I actually invited her myself. My mom didn't care if she knew more about Lily or not. I just miss her. _He was going to write a note to Remus, telling her he was busy then.

_Moony,_  
_How are you, mate? I invited Lily to dinner at 6:30, but she asked if you could come. Can you say your busy, please? You know how I feel about her._  
_James_

_Prongs,_  
_Sure thing, mate._  
_Remus_

_Lily,_  
_I actually can't visit on Friday (tomorrow) or Saturday or Sunday. I'm busy. Mum has been telling me to do my homework._  
_By the way, don't you think it odd, how Hogwarts assigns homework for Summer?_  
_Remus_

_Remmy,_  
_Oh, that's OK. You can visit on Monday then!_  
_Lily_

_Alice,_  
_The werewolf has been taken care of. I asked James' dad who works at the Ministry._  
_Lily_

_Lils,_  
_So you've been keeping in touch with James, have you? I hope things get serious soon!_  
_Alice_

Lily looked at Alice's letter, her cheeks burning. She didn't think of James that way. Or did she? Maybe she did.

_Alice,_  
_I don't think of James that way. Sure, he's a friend now, but not like serious boyfriend. Can you just let it drop, Al? He lives near me, that's why I know. _  
_Lily_

Then Lily thought again. James never lived near her for the past other Summers. Lily has lived in the same house since she was a baby, and she never saw James or Sirius before.

_James,_  
_Why is it, that before, I've never known that you lived near me? Since the start of Hogwarts, when I met you, I have never seen you near my house or anything! Tell me, James, why is that?_  
_Lily_

"Uh oh," James said, as he read the letter. "She knows!" he said to himself. "she knows that I moved here on purpose, so I can be near her." James shook his head.

_Lily,_  
_I moved here a few days ago because..._  
Why was it so hard for James to lie to her? He crumples up the piece of parchment.  
_Lily,_  
_Damn it, Lily! I can't lie to you, so here it goes,_  
_I moved here because, in fifth year I tried to find your house. I actually found it! So I asked my mom if we could move to your neighbourhood. So here we are. _  
_Please don't be mad and call me a stalker._  
_James_

Lily read the letter. "That stalker! That stupid, idiotic stalker! He's been following me!" Lily yelled, not to anyone in particular.

_James,_  
_WHAT! You are a stalker! Have you been watching me? Do I have no privacy now? You stupid little stalker!_  
_Lily_  
_P.S. In case Sirius is reading this with you, I'm mad at James not Sirius._

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius, who was reading the letter with James. "She's not mad at me! But she's mad at you, Prongs. Sorry about that."

_Lily,_  
_I'm sorry. Are you still coming to dinner? It's tomorrow night!_  
_James_

_Lily,_  
_Are you coming? I'm sorry!_  
_James_

_Lily,_  
_Lily! The dinner is tonight. Are you coming still?_  
_James_

_James,_  
_Yes I'm coming still. But don't think I'll be talking to you much._  
_Lily_

James read the letter with relief. She's coming to dinner. Plus, she called him James, which means they're still friends.

_Lily,_  
_THANKS! _  
_James_

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be the dinner! Thank you to people reading this story! I actually didn't think many people would like it. And by many, I mean not get over 20 reviews. :D**


	15. Dinner

**Chapter 15: The Dinner. **  
**Hope you like it! R&R please!**

It was 6:00. Lily decided that she better dress up. She picked out white, just above the knees shorts, with an emerald green t-shirt that brought out her eyes. She combed the tangles out of her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Time to go.  
Lily arrived at James' house, right on time. She knocked on the door a few times, to have Sirius answer it.  
"Hi, Sirius." Lily greeted him.  
"Hello Lily. Come in!" he said, practically shoving her into the house.  
Lily stumbled into the house.  
"Hi." James said.  
Lily decided to be polite, not wanting his mother to get the wrong idea of her. "Hello."  
"James? Is Lily there?" James' mom asked from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, mum! When will dinner be ready?" James called.  
"Maybe 10 more minutes."  
"OK!" James turned to Sirius and Lily. "Guys want to come to my room?"  
Sure." Sirius said.  
They walked to James' room. But Lily noticed something wrong. Sirius was grinning like a mad-man, looking between Lily and James.  
"Sirius?" Lily asked. "What are you going to do?"  
James looked back to see him. He noticed. "That's not good. That's his 'I-know-my-plan-is-going-to-work' face."  
A second later, Sirius quickly took their wands from their pockets, shoved them into James' room and locked the door. From the outside. What's locked from the outside, could only be unlocked form the outside. "Lily!" he called through. "I'm not letting you out until you be nice to James again!"  
Lily groaned. "You slimy old git! I am NOT going to be nice to him again."  
"Please?" James said.  
"Only if you tell me the truth." Lily said.  
"OK."  
Sirius left them alone, as in not listening at the door.  
"Did you really move here because you wanted to live near me?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." James looked at the ground.  
"How'd you know where I live?"  
"Alice told Frank and Frank told Remus and Remus told me."  
"Why do you like me?"  
James was startled by the question. "What's not to like? Your hair is beautiful, you the most stunning eyes, your smart, funny, and-"  
"Yeah, ok." Lily said, blushing furiously. "Now, how the bloody hell do we get out? I think Sirius left the door."  
James went to he window and looked down. Not far. Maybe a 5 foot jump. He opened the window, got up on the ledge, and jumped.  
Lily looked back. "James!"  
"Come down! It's not far!" he yelled.  
Lily got to the ledge. "You better be right!" Then jumped. James caught her. "Thanks." she gave him a quick hug. "Let's eat. I'm starving."  
The two of them walked through the front door, grinning at a bewildered Sirius.  
"How the bloody hell did you get out?" he asked.  
"Window." said James.  
Lily went up to him and punched him in the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"For locking me in the room with James." Lily said.  
Sirius walked over to James. "Was she being nice?"  
"Yup." answered James.  
"I need proof."  
Lily ran over to James and gave him a hug. "This good enough?" Lily asked, letting go.  
"Yeah." Sirius walked over to the dinner table.  
When he was out of ear-shot James whispered, "That was completely fake, wasn't it?"  
"Maybe." Lily said, then went to sit at the dinner table. She sat next to Sirius, James across from her, his mom beside him.  
They were going to be eating spaghetti. There were four plates laid out with steaming spaghetti, with forks and napkins and little glass cups with a pitcher of water in the middle.  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Lily said kindly, as she dug in.  
"So, Lily." Mrs. Potter started. "Your parents are muggles?"  
"Yeah."  
"Were they surprised when you got your letter?"  
"Yeah they were. But they didn't mind at all, really. It's just my sister."-Everyone looked at her expectantly.-"My sister, Petunia and I used to be like best friends. When I got my letter saying I was a witch, she called me a freak. She makes fun of me, saying that magic was for freaks, I was a freak and that she hated me. I don't get it really. She actually begged Dumbledore to take her in too, but he said that she was not a witch. She has hated me since then."  
Everyone was quiet for a while, not sure what to say.  
"Sorry about your sister, Lily." James said, finally.  
"It's all right." Lily said, twirling a spaghetti noodle with her fork.  
They ate in a few minutes of silence, until Lily decided to break the ice.  
"James?" she said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's your dad?"  
"Oh, he's at work."  
"Always at work, that man." Mrs. Potter said. "Only on weekends is he home for the whole day."  
They finished their meals in silence, not knowing what to talk about.  
"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Sirius. "Seriously, somebody needs to talk!"  
"Um..." Lily said. "Anyone excited for our last year at Hogwarts?"  
"I am!" yelled James. "For some reasons." he added, making everyone suspicious. When Lily and Sirius stared at him blankly, he started humming. "Hmmmm...Hmmmm." The two got the idea. Hogwarts Heroes. Everyone loved the classes.  
"Hey Lily," Sirius started. "Did you find out if Julie likes me?"  
"You asked me to find out?"  
"Yeah, remember?"  
"No, actually. What I _do_ remember is Julie asking me to find out if you like _her_. Well, I guess you found out."  
Sirius grinned.  
Mrs. Potter was listening to heir conversation. "Now we know who Sirius likes. Who do you fancy, James?"  
"Lily!" he said. "You didn't know that?"  
His mom shook her head. "Who do you fancy Lily, dear?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody right now."  
"What about friends who are boys?"  
"I guess...Remus was my first friend who was a boy. Then Frank, then as James started to be nice, you two." she pointed at James and Sirius.  
James' mom nodded, then went to do the dishes. By magic of course.  
It was around 8-ish when Lily decided to leave.  
"I think I'll go home now." she got up from where she was sitting, and went to the door. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Potter. See you, James, Sirius." Then she left out the door.

"I like her." said James' mom, when she left. "She's nice. I see why you fancy her."  
James blushed, and went up to his room with Sirius.  
"Why do you fancy her, Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
James shrugged. "Pretty, smart, funny-"  
"So are so many other girls at Hogwarts! Why don't you fancy one who might actually like you back?"  
James shrugged again. "I don't know."  
Just then, there was a tap at James' window. Lily's barn-owl Mumphden was holding a letter in his beak.  
Sirius opened the window and let the owl in. James took the note.  
_James, (and Sirius, who is probably with him)_  
_Dinner was nice. Thanks for inviting me. _  
Sirius looked at James. "You told her that you invited her, not your mom?"  
James shook his head.  
_If you're wondering how I know that __you_ _invited me, it's because when you said your mom wanted to know more about me, she didn't say much. Thought you said you couldn't lie to me? Too bad I can't tell when somebody lies in a letter. BUT DON'T THINK I'M GIVING YOU ANY IDEAS. _  
_Lily_  
James got up and started banging his head on the wall, mumbling. "I lied to her. I lied to her. I lied to her. I said I wouldn't lie to her and I lied to her."  
He stopped, his head throbbing, and wrote another note back to her.

Lily was getting dressed for bed when she heard Mumphden finally come back with an answer.  
_Lily,_  
_Trust me, it's hard to lie to you. I really don't want to. _  
_James_

Lily read the letter not knowing what to think. Should she be friends with him? Like before? Or should she hate him again, like she did for so many years. Lily started to draw a picture of him so she could rip it up.  
"He's so confusing!" she complained, drawing his face.  
Then, when she was finished and about to tear it up into pieces, she hugged it. She hugged the picture of James Potter to her chest.  
She flopped onto her bed, put the picture under her pillow and went to sleep.

**How did you like it? I think I'm going to make one more chapter, when it's Summer, then back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. :)**


	16. At Remus' House

**Chapter 16! R&R please! **

_Lily,_  
_Do you want to come over? Remus, you and I could hang-out! Maybe around 2-ish?_  
_Alice_

_Al,_  
_Sure thing! I'll be there!_  
_Lily_

Since it was going to be hot, Lily decided to wear her pale yellow shorts with a white tank-top. Then she asked her mom for a ride to Alice's house.  
Lily grinned when she saw Remus and Alice playing with a hose in Alice's yard. She got out of the car, to be shot at with water with Remus.  
"I love these thingies!" Alice yelled happily. Of course, coming from a wizarding family, she wasn't familiar with hoses.  
So they spent a good 2 hours spraying each-other, laughing and running around. Then, Lily hear a _pop!_ sound from inside Remus' house. (They were now in Remus' lawn.) Remus went to see what was going on.  
Alice and Lily listened from outside.  
"What are you doing here?" Lily heard Remus say.  
"Thought I'd pop by." said a voice that sounded like James.  
"Oh, god. He might be stalking me again." muttered Lily.  
"What?" asked Alice.  
"Tell you later. Now shush, I want to hear what they're talking about."  
"-following her!" they caught Remus' voice saying.  
"I am _not _stalking Lily!" James retorted.  
"Then why'd you decide to 'pop in' right now?"  
They listened to the silence between the to wizards. "Because...because..." James stuttered.  
Lily looked through the window so she could see them.  
"Because?" Remus said expectantly.  
"Because I wanted to ask you something." James lied.  
Lily decided to pipe in. "He's lying. I can tell."  
James jumped at the sound of her voice. "Well, hello there Lily." he said kindly.  
"So, are you stalking me again?"  
"Again?" Remus asked.  
"Ever wonder why James came to my neighbourhood this Summer. So out of the blue?" Lily said.  
Remus glanced at James. "So you _are _following Lily!"  
"Well then. I am _not _stalking you Lily." James said. But Lily caught that glint in his eye.  
"Your lying again. I can tell!" Lily yelled.  
James groaned in frustration. "Fine! I came here to follow Lily. It's not like you could do anything to make me angry though."  
"Oh, I can make you angry all right." said Lily.  
"Oh, really?" said James. "Prove it."  
Lily went over to Remus. "Your one of my best friends, right?"  
Remus nodded.  
"You won't get easily angered at anything I do?"  
Remus shook his head.  
"OK." Lily kissed him full on the lips. Then she turned to James, hands on her hips. "Angry?" she asked, looking at how his face flushed when she kissed Remus, then come back in what looked like anger.  
"I'm just going to go now." said Remus, sensing a James and Lily fight. He quickly exited the house.  
"Do I have no privacy now?" yelled Lily. "You follow me everywhere! Around Hogwarts, you actually found my house and you stalked me all the way here!"  
"Lily! I didn't mean to though!" James yelled back.  
"You didn't mean to? How could you even say that? You're in control of your own body! Unless you're under the Imperius Curse! I doubt that someone did that to you!"  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing!"  
"Yeah, without me knowing it! Where else have you followed me? Huh, Potter? The bathroom? The shower? How can I know if I can even dress up in my own room now!"  
"I LOVE YOU!" shouted James suddenly. Then his ears went pink.  
Lily stopped yelling.  
"I never said that before." James said. "I've never said that. Not even to you."  
"Shut up for a second." said Lily. "OK, say it again like you said it before."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
Lily searched for the glint in his eyes that says he's lying. There was none.  
"You're not lying."  
"Of course I'm not. You think I've been chasing you around all this time because I didn't?"  
"Well, I know that you fancy me. But you haven't actually say 'I love you', though."  
"I'll say it again. I LOVE LILY EVANS!" James bellowed.  
"OK! All right, just shut the bloody hell up."  
"Do you like me, Lily? As a friend, I mean. You don't have to say you love me or anything."  
"Well, yeah. I guess I like you as a friend. I like Remus as a friend too, by the way. I don't fancy him or anything. I just kissed him to make you mad."  
James shifted his feet.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"I kinda went into your room to look for you."  
"You _what_!"  
"And I found something. Under your pillow." he took out the picture Lily drew of him. Lily stared at it in horror. "Why do you keep it under your pillow?"  
Lily didn't really know what to say. "You're so confusing!" Lily blurted out. "I've hated you for years. Now you're my friend. Then you were stalking me and I didn't like you again." Lily sighed. "Sometimes I draw pictures of you and rip them up. Just yesterday I drew a picture of you and hugged it. A few days ago I drew a picture of you and burned it in my fireplace." Lily put her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to think."  
"Think about the good things we've done together."  
Lily thought. The Hogsmeade trip, the dinner in the Room of Requirement, swimming at his house...  
Lily got up and hugged him. James, stumbled backwards, but hugged her back all the same.  
"Do you want your picture back?" he asked.  
"No. I can make plenty more. And for many different reasons." she grinned up at him as she broke away from the hug.  
"I've ought to be home now." said James.  
He picked up his Floo Powder. Then he threw it in the flames. Just before he got in, he kissed Lily on the cheek. Then he jumped in and yelled, "Potter House!" and was gone before Lily could say anything.  
What James left too early for him to see was Lily grinning, touching the place James had kissed.  
She went home (also using Floo Powder) and drew another picture of him. She hugged it again, and put it under her pillow.  
She fell asleep, with wonderful dreams in her head. A dream of a certain person with her, having fun and goofing around. Lily had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.  
And Lily said one thing in her sleep. Just one word.  
"Love," she mumbled into her pillow. And Lily had meant it. Though she wasn't sure how long it would last.

**So? Tell me, did you like it? It's back to Hogwarts for the next chapter! Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	17. Yay, yay, She's going with me!

**Thank you to all you people reading and reviewing this story! :) This chapter is going to be a bit longer.**  
**Chapter 17! **

Lily waved good-bye to her parents, before she ran straight at the wall between platform nine and ten and vanished. The beautiful Hogwarts Train was steaming in front of her. She steered her trolley away, towards the doors.  
As she was lugging her trunk into the train, when James and Sirius came.  
"Hey there, Lily!" Sirius yelled.  
"Need some help?" James asked.  
"Sure, thanks." Lily said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. James loved it when she did that. He loved anything she did.  
The two boys lifted the trunk into the train.  
Lily walked along the compartments, leaving James and Sirius to find Remus, until she found Alice in one.  
"Hey Al!" Lily beamed.  
"I missed you!" she said, hugging Lily.  
"I saw you a week ago."  
"Whatever."  
Not long after, Remus, Sirius and James opened the compartment door.  
"You mind?" Remus asked.  
Lily glanced at Alice. She shrugged.  
"Not at all." Lily said, patting the seat next to her. James immediately took it.  
Alice grinned at Lily.  
James leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're a wonderful artist, you know. You got my features just right."  
Lily blushed, "Shut up."  
James just grinned.  
They talked about their Summer, and the classes they'll be taking for their last year at Hogwarts. They also talked about the Hogwarts Heroes group, but that was mostly in whispers in case they were over heard.  
Lily found herself laughing at James' jokes with everyone else, instead of scowling like she usually did.  
Finally, the train stopped. They all rode in the same carriage, still talking and laughing. Lily never knew how much she missed out on.  
"Hello, hello!" Professor McGonagall greeted the students. "Everyone proceed into the Great Hall!"  
James and Alice took their seats, Lily in the middle. Sirius and Remus sat across from them.  
The first years were sorted, Dumbledore made his usual speech. The feast began.  
Everyone went on with their normal days. Learning new spells and all that.  
**ONE MONTH LATER**  
During dinner in late October, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
"Hello everyone!" he announced. "I am pleased to say that on Halloween Night, there will be a Masquerade Ball!"  
Some groans and some yays.  
"It will start at 7:30 pm and will go on until midnight. You may choose your partners, and wear masks. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down.  
Frank yelled over to Alice. "Want to come with me?"  
To which Alice responded. "Duh! I'm your girlfriend!"

A few days later, James and Sirius had no dates yet. Lily didn't either, turning down anybody who asked her. Remus on the other hand, got asked by a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Melanie Bones, and he said yes.  
"Who are you going with, Sirius?" Lily asked him.  
"Julie." he answered.  
"Really?"  
He shrugged. Then he looked over his shoulder, yelled, "Julie! You want to come to the ball with me?"  
"Sure!" she said all giggly.  
"Yeah I'm really going with her. Who are you going with?"  
Lily shrugged. "Nobody yet. All the people who have asked me have either weird problems or, like, 4 years younger. I'm not dancing with a 3rd year!"  
Then Lily left to go to History of Magic.  
Sirius called James over. "Hey, Prongs!"  
"What?" he said.  
"Lily hasn't got a date yet!"  
"Really? I saw like, 6 guys ask her already."  
"She says they either have weird problems or are 4 years younger then her. Turned them all down."  
"Where is she?"  
"Left for class, I think."  
"Oh, damn! I forgot I even had classes! Gotta run, Padfoot. Who you going with anyways?"  
"Julie."  
Then James ran off to his class. Which happened to be History of Magic too.

"Ah, ! Late are we?" said Professor Binns said. "Sit and take the notes from Miss Evans. At least she's paying attention." He glared at his class.  
James took a seat next to Lily. Her head was leaning on her hands and she was looking bored. "Here." she mumbled, shoving him the notes. She yawned. "I don't even know why I took this class. It's useless, really."  
While Professor Binns droned on about something nobody cared about, James nudged Lily on the shoulder.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I was just wondering...if you'd want to go..."  
"What?" she said again. "Make it quick. I'm talking notes right now, James."  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
"Oh. Umm..." Lily thought about it.  
"Lily?" James said, wanting her to make up her mind.  
"I guess so. Sure." Lily shrugged, then started taking notes again.  
James grinned, and went back to writing. He saw that Lily didn't look like she cared much. Although, what James didn't see, was that Lily was hiding the fact that she was extremely happy inside.

Class was over and James and Lily headed to lunch together.  
"You're really going with me." said James. "Right?"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "That was like the 5th time you asked me. _Yes,_ I am."  
"Just making sure. I keep thinking I'm hallucinating."  
"You're my friend. So why wouldn't I go with you?"  
"I don't know. I just keep thinking this is too good to be true." James sat down and put some chicken on his plate.  
Lily sat next to him and piled some mashed potatoes on her plate. "Why do you think it's to good to be true?" she asked him.  
"Well..." he took a bit of chicken. "I've fancied you for 3 years. Well, 4 if you count this one. You've turned me down every time I asked until just last year. And, you know, I don't fancy any other girls here. Just you." He took another bite.  
Lily scooped up some mashed potatoes. "Really? Not in all the years at Hogwarts, you've _never _fancied another girl?" asked Lily, surprised.  
"Why would I? None of them look like you, act like you..." James said.  
"So, you being a popular guy at Hogwarts, with other girls chasing you around, you never gave any of them a chance?"  
James shook his head. "None of them."  
Lily ate some more. She always thought that James would fancy some other girl, for all the years they've been together. Yet, it has always been her.  
James got up from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Lily asked.  
"You'll see. Oh, and by the way, HMMM 5. Next week, Wednesday. Okay? Care to help me tell other people?" James said.  
Lily nodded.  
James and Lily went around the Gryffindor table, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Lily watched all of their heads nodding eagerly, then whisper to their friends.  
After lunch, they got up and started heading to class. But they got stopped by Professor Dumbledore.  
"Mr. Potter? Miss Evans? Report to my office please." Dumbledore said, with his usual twinkle in his eye.  
James and Lily looked at each other. Then followed Dumbledore to the large gargoyle.  
"Cockroach Clusters." He said. The gargoyle jumped aside, leading them to the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
"Sit." he said, showing them chairs.  
"Umm...what are we here for, sir?" asked James.  
"I wanted to ask you, what you and Miss Evans been telling the other students. For you are not telling the Slytherins."  
"Uhhh." James said.  
Lily knew James couldn't lie. So she had to say something. "You see sir," she started off. "Sirius' birthday soon. You know, Sirius Black? We wanted to make him a surprise party. Also why we didn't trust some 1st years, in case they told him. So we were telling all the other students. We didn't tell the Slytherins because, well Sirius has a bit of a...bad past with them."  
James looked at her in astonishment. She was a good liar.  
"And, when is his birthday, Mr. Potter?."  
"Umm...October 23rd, sir."  
Lily searched his eyes. There was a faint glint in his eye, but he tried to hide it by looking around the office.  
Dumbledore didn't seem to believe them. But he didn't let on. "Very well. Go off to your classes."

Lily and James went to Transfiguration.  
"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Why are you late?" Lily came through the door. "And Miss Evans? You never are late."  
Oh, you see, Professor. James and I had to go to Dumbledore's office. He asked for us."  
McGonagall nodded her head. "And what did her ask you about?"  
Lily looked around the room. Thank goodness Sirius was there.  
"You see, Professor," Lily whispered. "It's a surprise party for Sirius. That's what James and I have been telling the other students."  
McGonagall nodded. "Alright. Now take your seats." She turned to the class. "Now, today we are going to be talking about animagi. Who knows what that is?"  
James, Sirius and Remus' hands shot into the air. Of course they knew. They were animagi themselves.  
"Potter."  
"An animagus, or plural animagi is a witch or wizard who can morph into and animal at will."  
"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor."  
"Now, how can you know what your animagus would be?"  
Sirius' hand was waving in the air.  
"Black."  
"It's usually what form your Patronus takes."  
"Indeed, indeed." Professor McGonagall now looked suspicious.  
"May I ask, Mr. Lupin, how you 3 know so much about animagi?"  
"We were, er...we were just..."  
"Yes?"  
"We needed something interesting to read. You know?" Sirius cut in. "We know so much about Transfiguration, we needed something harder to learn. So we read about them."  
Remus nodded.  
"Very well." though McGonagall still looked suspicious. Then she started the lesson.

"That was close!" James said as they were heading for DADA. "Good lying, Padfoot. Hey, where's Lily?"  
He shrugged. James looked behind him to see her talking with Alice.

"How _do_ they know so much about it?" Alice kept asking.  
"I'm telling you, Alice! I don't know!" Lily lied.  
"I know you do, Lil! James tells you everything."  
"OK, just a second. Wait for me, I need to ask him something."  
Lily walked faster and tapped James on the shoulder. "James?"  
"Hey, what?"  
"Alice keeps bugging me about why you guys know so much about animagi. She won't leave me alone about it. What should I say?"  
Sirius piped in. "Say what I said was the truth!"  
"Alice?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What Sirius said in class. That's why they knew so much."  
Alice nodded. "Whatever. I'll let it drop."  
**A WEEK LATER**  
"Lily?" James asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're going to the ball with me, right? The ball that in two days?"  
"Yes, James. Yes I am. Now will you stop asking?"  
James grinned.  
As he walked away, Lily heard him happily muttering, "Yay, yay, yay, she's going with me. She's going with me!"

**Reviews would be lovely! Next chapter will be updated tomorrow! :)**


	18. The Plan Takes Placeor Does It?

**Chapter 18! The Plan takes Place...or Does It?**  
**R&R please!**

Owls came swooping in through the open windows, delivering the morning mail.  
Lucius Malfoy picked up the letter, addressed to him.

_I got 3 Death Eaters recruited. Not including me. Hurry up and go on with the plan already!_

The letter was from none other then Goyle, the first Death Eater in Hogwarts.  
"Psst...Crabbe! Parkinson!" he breathed. The boys went over to him, listening. "We got 4 Death Eaters on our side now. That's enough. We're starting the plan today. 8pm. Got it?"  
The boys nodded. Then ate their breakfast like nothing happened.

The day went on like a normal one. All until 8pm.  
The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws entered the Room of Requirement for their lesson. The just didn't think they were getting enough hands-on DADA experiences.  
8pm wasn't so quiet for the Slytherins either. But for completely different reasons. The 3 Death Eaters, somehow got into Hogwarts. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, who already knew where the Gryffindor Tower was, quietly tip-toed to the Fat-Lady portrait.  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
Lucius laughed coldly. "We don't need a password, Fat Lady. Crabbe! Goyle!"  
The two boys got out their wands. "Mobiliarbus!" both boys said, pointing at the large painting. The Fat Lady shrieked as they took the painting down, and laid it face-down on the floor. The Fat Lady's yells were muffled. A large doorway was now open for anyone to go in to.  
"Heavy sleepers, aren't they, Lucius?" Crabbe asked. "You'd reckon they'd wake up by now."  
They walked up the Boy's Dormitory stairs and opened the door.  
"It's empty. They're gone. Someone check the Girls!" yelled Goyle.  
Crabbe attempted to get up the stairs. It turned into a slide and he fell down. "Ouch!" he yelled, as his fat bottom hit the floor.  
"Where do you reckon they went?" asked Macnair, who had followed them.  
"Don't know." Malfoy answered.

"That's right, Melanie! Try again." instructed Remus.  
Melanie Bones yelled, "Stupefy!" at James. James stumbled over, knocked out.  
Remus went down to James. "_Ennervate." _James opened his eyes. He got up with difficulty. "Yeah, she got that one down." he said clutching the back of his head.  
"Levicorpus!" a 4th year by the name of Nymphadora Tonks yelled. Lily rised high into the air, then went upside down.  
"Good one, Tonks!" yelled Lily, trying to keep her robes down since she could sense James looking. "Can I get down now?"  
"'Course Lily!" Tonks let down Lily.  
James had invited the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years to come and watch since they didn't feel like sleeping.  
"Cool! Did you see that?" a first year said excitedly, nudging his friend.  
"Come on everyone!" yelled James.

"Damn it!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. "Where could they of gone? You guys!" he pointed at the group of boys who were standing around. "Search the castle! Find the Gryffindors! I know they're up to something!"

"OK! End of lesson!" Sirius yelled. "Everyone! OUT!"  
James took out a piece of parchment and muttered something.  
"What's that?" Lily said, looking over his shoulder.  
James jumped. "Oh, this? Nothing. All clear, Padfoot! Send 4!"  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Wait a minute," Lily made a snatch for the parchment. James dodged her hand. "James! What is it?" This time, she jumped onto his back. Caught by surprise, he dropped it. Lily leaped off his back and grabbed the parchment. She examined it. "Wait...this...this is a map of Hogwarts!" she looked at the map.  
"Didn't think you'd jump on me." mumbled James.  
"And that...that can't be..._Dumbledore!"_  
"Yeah it is. Pacing in his office. Does that a lot."  
"Where did you get it?"  
"Get it?" James said. "I didn't get it anywhere! I helped _write_ it!"  
Lily looked up at him, astonished.  
He took the map back. "Padfoot! Alert!" There was a blob that indicated Lucius Malfoy was just outside the corridor. "Come on...leave...leave!" James muttered. Lily saw the blob move around the corner. "Alright. Padfoot! Send more!"  
Soon, all the people were out. Last, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius left into the Gryffindor Tower. There was a hold up at the stairs.  
"Hey, Hey! Come on guys! Password's _Bladerdash_. Come on! Open up!" yelled James.  
Remus went to the front, then came back down. "Prongs! Someone took down the portrait of the Fat Lady! Somebody went in looking for us!"  
"And we found you." said a cold voice behind them.  
Everyone's faces wheeled to the back. At the bottom of the staircase were 4 Death Eaters. Mask and all.  
"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled.  
"Levicorpus!" shouted Tonks. She clapped happily when the Death Eater rose in the air.  
"Stupefy!" yelled a Death Eater at Remus. Lily rushed to his side. "_Ennervate," _she said. Remus' eyes flew open. He immediately got up and started shooting spells.  
"My, my!" said a voice that sounded like Professor McGonagall. "No dueling after hours!" Then she noticed the Death Eater upside down in the air. "Oh my!" she yelped. Then she ran off to get Dumbledore.  
Numerous spells were be yelled out. "Petrificus Totalus!" "Protego!" "Stupefy!" "Levicorpus!" "Reducto!" "Expelliarmus!"  
Some Slytherins came and helped out the Death Eaters. Most of them seemed to be dodging the Gryffindors attacks.  
Finally, the Headmaster came. The Slytherins made a run for it. The Death Eaters, who were too busy looking at who came, finally got hit by spells. They stumbled over or got lifted upside down, or got frozen together.  
"What happened here? Why weren't you all in your beds?" asked Dumbledore.  
Lily whispered over to James. "Do not say anything. You can't lie. No offense but your a terrible liar."  
"No offense taken." said James.  
"Sir?" Lily said. Dumbledore turned to her. "I thought I left my Transfiguration book in the library. So I went to get it. It turns out that Alice took mine, but she forgot to give it back. Then when I left to get it, James followed, since he never leaves me alone. After James, Sirius obviously came because those two are never apart. Then, Remus who was a prefect came back to get us, but he wasn't sure which way we went. Then when we came back, we saw the Fat Lady portrait upside down, on the floor. I think that's why the rest of us are our of bed."  
"I still don't get how you can lie that good." whispered James.  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. All of you, to bed. We will question the Fat Lady." he turned the portrait over. The Fat Lady was gone. "Minerva. Will you please find where the Fat Lady went. We need her for questioning."  
McGonagall nodded, then walked away, searching the paintings.  
Everyone left for bed, except James, Lily, Sirius and Julie who couldn't sleep.  
"You reckon the teachers suspect something?" asked Julie.  
"They must be. Remember when Dumbledore called James and I back?" said Lily. "He asked us what we were telling you guys. I lied. Said it was Sirius' surprise party."  
Julie nodded.  
"What do you think the Ministry is doing about it?" asked Sirius, moving beside Julie.  
James shrugged. "Nothing I suppose. Bunch of idiots there, really. Probably not telling anybody so parents won't get angry or whatever. Or they don't give a damn. Or maybe they just don't know."  
Sirius sighed. "I reckon Dumbledore's doing _something. Anything,_ really. He always helps with life-threatening things like this."  
"The teachers should be more alert next time. Do you think we should tell them about Hogwarts Heroes?" asked Lily.  
"No!" said James. "We can't! The teachers will get mad or whatever, then teachers would make excuses to follow us and stuff."  
"James is right, Lily,"said Sirius. "We can't risk it."  
Lily nodded. Ï guess I'll just go to bed now. 'Night James, Sirius. Julie. Good Night."  
James watched her go up the stairs to the girls dormitories. ""Ï suppose I should go too. I only stay here because Lily is here."said James, "Night Padfoot. Night Julie." he got up and left.  
"Well, I guess I'll go too."said Julie. "Good night, Sirius.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go too, then. No need to stay here alone." Sirius got up and also left.

The next morning the Gryffindors were eyeing the Slytherins menacingly. The Slytherins were just ignoring them, but seemed agitated. They kept looking at the Gryffindors, then when the Gryffindor looked back he would suddenly look down again.  
"Do you think they'll try anything again?"asked Lily to James.  
"I don't know. Not for a while I guess," he said, putting a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. "We should get spies, you know? Someone who could spy on the Slytherins and all.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Lily.  
James was surprised. "You never agree with me with anything!"  
"So what?" said Lily, annoyed.  
"Well...I'm just surprised, that's all." He went back to his eggs. "You know, the ball is tomorrow.  
"I'm completely aware of that, James. It's been up on the notice board for a month. Seriously. What about it?"  
James shrugged. "I don't know."  
"You're excited, aren't you?" suspected Lily.  
"Nah..." James said. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I am. I can't wait. You?"  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Not sure. I guess...a little."  
James' eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.  
Lily laughed. "You''re acting like you just asked out a Veela and she said yes."  
"Your pretty enough o be one." he pointed out.  
Lily blushed, and stared at her toast. "Thank you, for the compliment," she said.  
"It's true, though!"said James. He looked at the time. "Oh, damn. Gotta get ready for the Quidditch game. Hope you come to watch." he said, wolfing down his bacon. "Please don't get mad."  
"What?" Lily asked blankly. Then James kissed her on the cheek.  
He ran down the isle, looked back and said, "Don't yell at me!" then he rounded the corner and was out of sight.  
Lily looked down at her food and mumbled, "I wasn't going to." Then she picked up her bag and went after James to the field.  
James noticed her, then ran up to her. "You mad that I kissed you? Because you know, you can yell at me." he scratched the back of his head.  
"I didn't come here to yell at you!" said Lily, "I'm not mad."  
"You aren't?"  
"I just came here to watch you practice. Thought I could give you some encouragement."  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
"Like this," she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you can play and kick those Slytherin asses. Go Gryffindor!"  
That kiss did, indeed work. James worked harder, faster and more enthusiastically. He scored 4 goals in less then 10 minutes.  
"Wow," said Lily. "Didn't think I'd give him that much power."  
"What do you mean?" asked Alice, who was sitting next to her.  
"I kissed him on the cheek. Look what I did!" she said, as James shot past a bludger and scored another goal. "Didn't think he'd get that happy."  
She watched the rest of the game in awe. When the snitch was finally caught, it turned out to be 220 to 60. Gryffindor had won.  
Lily ran off the stands to congratulate James. "You did great!" she said happily. "You deserve another prize." Then she kissed him on the cheek again. "See you at the ball tomorrow!"

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews please! Thank you!**


	19. Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 19! The Masquerade Ball. R&R please!**

Alice was so excited for the fact that James and Lily were going to the ball together.  
"Oooh! Lils! You are going to look _beautiful!" _squealed Alice, as Lily took her dress from her trunk. "James won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"  
"Alice, stop it!" said Lily, "I don't care if you thinks I'm beautiful or not."  
"Whatever you say, Lily." said Alice with a grin. "You better dress up now. Ball's in about forty-five minutes!"  
Lily looked at her dress. "You think it's OK?" asked Lily.  
"Thought you said it didn't matter whether he thought you were beautiful or not," said Alice.  
Lily scowled. "I _don't _care. But I _do_ care if I walk in looking like a giant caterpillar."  
"Oh, well in that case you look fine," said Alice.  
She went into the washroom to change.  
Her dress was an emerald green that matched her eyes. Then it had a darker green that patterned along the bottom. With that she wore silky white gloves and a white mask with green sparkles. It was a half-mask, so you could see her mouth, but her eyes you could only see in the little holes. She wore her white flats, then called, "Alice? Can you help me with something?"  
"What?" Alice asked, opening the door.  
"How should I put my hair?"  
"I know something perfect." said Alice. She started working on her hair.  
When it was finished, Lily's hair was in an elegant bun, with pieces of her red hair, curled in the front of her face. Then Alice suggested putting on make-up.  
"Come on Lily! How about mascara?"  
"What use would that be? You can barely see my eyes!" protested Lily.  
"How about lipstick?"  
"No! Last time you put it on me it was smeared around my face!"  
"Fine, what about lip-gloss?"  
"Fine. But _just_ lip-gloss." said Lily. "Nothing else. And _I'll _do it."  
Lily picked out some pink lip-gloss and applied it to her lips. Shiny.  
"Ooh, Lils! You look gorgeous!" squealed Alice.  
Lily twirled around on the spot. "Why, thank you." Lily said, as she squirted her neck and her wrists with perfume.

James put on his best dress robes. Then looked in the mirror. He tried making his hair lie flat. "Stupid hair." he muttered.  
"Prongs, stop it. If you keep doing that Lily will think you_ are _stupid." said Sirius. He sprayed himself with some colonge. "Want some?"  
James shrugged. "A little, I guess. Too much and I will make her dizzy with the smell." He took the bottle from him. "Ready." said James, looking at himself in the mirror. He put on his mask that covered the entire right side of his face. "Hey Frank?" said James.  
"Yeah?"  
"You spend a lot of time with Alice, right."  
"Obviously, she's my girlfriend. What do you think?" he answered.  
James shrugged. "You think Lily likes me? Does Alice talk about it?"  
Frank thought for a bit. "Yeah she does. Says Lily's changing in a good way or something like that. I don't know. But I'm not sure whether the 'good thing' is liking you or not."  
"Oh well. Good enough."

James walked down into the Common Room to wait for Lily. He heard the voices of Alice and Lily fussing over something on their way down the stairs.  
"Alice! Leave it alone!" he heard Lily say.  
"Stop it! If you want him to like you-"  
"Who said anything about that?"  
"It's just-"  
"Just shut up, Alice."  
"But you do, don't you?"  
He heard Lily sigh. "Fine. Maybe just a little Now will you _leave my hair alone?_"  
They came down the stairs. James pretended he didn't hear anything and picked lint of his robes.  
"Oh, hello, Lily. Alice." he said. "By the way, Alice, Franks in the dormitory."  
Alice nodded and went to find Frank.  
"You didn't hear us, did you?" asked Lily.  
"Hear you what?" James said, playing dumb.  
"Never mind." she said quickly. She didn't even bother to see if he was lying. "Should we go?"  
"Of course," James offered her his arm. She took it.  
As they were walking, James kept fidgeting around with his hair.  
"James, stop doing that." said Lily.  
"Stop what?"  
"Trying to make your hair flat. It's not going to happen. I like it better like that anyways." she ruffled up his hair. "Better."  
James grinned. "You look beautiful."  
James swore he could see her blush a little. "Thank you. You look nice, too." she looked at the ground.  
"Why do you look so nervous?" asked James, lifting up her chin, as they finally made it to the Great Hall.  
Lily shrugged. Then the music started playing.  
"Want to dance?" James asked.  
"Sure," she said.  
They started to dance to the music. It wasn't too slow. And some parts James had to lift Lily up in the air, which she seemed to enjoy.  
"You're a great dancer," Lily told him.  
"I could say the same for you." James said as he twirled her around.  
The song ended with James dipping Lily close to the ground. It was a perfect time for a kiss, but James decided not to risk it. They had the whole night.  
"I'll get us some drinks." said James, kissing Lily's gloved hand and went to the bar.  
He came back with 2 butterbeers.  
"Thanks." said Lily, looking around at all the people. Remus seemed to be having a good time. So did Sirius and Julie. Sirius was making Julie laugh like crazy.  
James sat down beside Lily. "Happy Halloween!" he said as they did cheers.  
After their drink they got back up to dance. James was trying to make Lily laugh, and was succeeding. She was laughing so hard that one time, James had to make her sit on the bench so she wouldn't fall to the ground.  
James couldn't remember when he'd been this happy. Dancing and laughing with the love of his life.  
Lily was having an amazing night. She was dancing and talking, laughing and smiling. She was also falling in love.  
The clock struck midnight.  
"Did you have a nice time?" asked James. _Come on, _James thought to himself. _Kiss her now! _But he couldn't get himself to do it.  
"Nice? I had an amazing night!" said Lily. "But you know what would make it better?"  
"What?" asked James. He couldn't think this night _could_ be any better.  
Lily reached up and took off his mask and dropped it to the floor.  
"What did you do that for?" asked James.  
"It was covering your mouth." said Lily. Then she leaned put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a real kiss with tongue. But it was more like a peck on the lips that lasted 5 seconds. 5 glorious seconds. Lily broke away, and looked at him. James stared back seeming to have a loss for words.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Lot better then okay." said James.  
"Well," Lily said, "Umm, thanks for the wonderful night." Then she walked off to the Gryffindor Tower.

James' night had gotten from nice to absolutely amazing. His heart was pounding in his chest. Sirius walked up to him.  
"Hey, Prongs, what are you doing just standing there? And where's Lily?" he looked down at his mask on the ground. "And why'd you put your mask there?"  
"Lily went to bed." he said.  
"And you are standing there dumb-struck because..."  
"Because she kissed me."  
Sirius' eyes widened. "She_ kissed _you? On the_ lips?_" he said, astonished.  
James nodded.  
"Or did _you_ kiss_ her?" _Sirius asked, making sure.  
James shook his head. "She took off my mask and kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I wanted to, but couldn't."  
"And you couldn't kiss her because..."  
"I don't know. I think I'll go to bed now. Night, Padfoot."  
"Before you faint. Night Prongs."

James walked into the Common Room to see Lily sitting on the couch in front of the fire dressed in her pyjamas.  
"Hey," he said, sitting next to her.  
Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Hi."  
"Why did you kiss me?" asked James.  
"Ask no questions, I'll tell you no lies, James." said Lily, looking up at him. She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I like you now."  
"And I'm completely fine with that." said James.  
"Maybe we could try again." said Lily.  
"Try what?"  
Lily put her head in his lap. "I promise I won't yell at you in the morning." Then she fell asleep.  
James sat there, stroking her hair. He watched countless people walk in and look at him in surprise. When they were about to ask something, he put a finger to his lips and shooed them away.  
"Wow!" yelled Sirius. "Score for Prongs!"  
"Padfoot, shut up!" said James as Lily got up.  
"Why is everyone yelling?" said Lily sleepily as she blinked. "Nevermind. Good night James." she kissed him on the cheek, then fell asleep in his lap again.  
Sirius gave him a thumbs-up and walked away.  
James began to stroke Lily's hair again. He couldn't fall asleep. Lily talked in her sleep. So James occupied himself by trying to figure out what she was saying.  
"Stoooo" she said. "pid. Sissss"  
James figured she said "Stupid Sister".  
"Lub yoooo" she snored softly. James figured she said "Love you". But who was she saying it to? Cant've been her sister. Even _if _she loved her a little still.  
He kept stroking her hair.  
"Jame," she mumbled. "ssss." she added with a soft snore. That answered his question.  
James bent down and kissed her forehead.  
After that, James finally went to sleep. He dreamed that Lily was kissing him and hugging him. Saying that she loved him.  
Sometimes dreams come true.

**Like it? Reviews would be lovely! Thank you!**


	20. Kisses!

**Chapter 20! Kisses!  
**

Lily woke up to see, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus and Julie staring wide-eyed at her. Except Sirius. He was grinning.  
"_Why _do people have to act so surprised?" Lily said, blinking up at the people surrounding her. James woke up. He blinked a few times, and stroked Lily's hair again. Lily took his hand and put it elsewhere, so she could get up. She rubbed her eyes. "_Seriously? _Stop acting so bloody surprised. It's only James." She kissed him on the cheek and went to change. Alice and hurried after her.  
James stayed there, still blinking groggily. "Morning. Padfoot. Morning Moony. Morning- Where did Frank go?"  
Sirius shrugged.  
"She didn't yell at you." said Remus.  
"Well, no. Why would she after she kissed me?"  
"She_ what?" _exclaimed Remus.  
"She kissed me at the end of the Ball. Wasn't a real kiss or anything. Just a peck on the lips."  
"Oh." he said. "Well...okay then." he went upstairs to change. He turned around, "It's Saturday, right?"  
James nodded. Remus went up to the Boys' Dormitory.  
"What's up with him?" asked James when he left.  
Sirius shrugged. "Do you reckon he still likes her?"  
"Likes who?"  
"Lily!"  
James shrugged. "Hope not. She's finally came around to liking me."

Alice squealed the loudest squeal ever capable for a human.  
"Bloody hell! Alice! SHUT UP!" yelled Lily.  
"It's just so...so...CUTE!"  
"It _is_ nice that you two are finally together," Julie said. Then she started trying to calm down Alice.  
Lily scowled and went downstairs to the Common Room, leaving Alice to her joyful screeching.

"Hey Lily?" said James as he saw her come downstairs. "Are you like, killing a pig up there?"  
"No. It's just Alice. She's squealing as loud as humanly possible," said Lily walking to the portrait hole. "Breakfast?"  
"Sure," James walked over with her.

At breakfast a few of the 7th year girls were eyeing them suspiciously.  
Lily leaned over to whisper to James, "Why are the girls staring at us?"  
James shrugged, "Jealousy, probably. Remember when I told you that lots of girls were chasing me around except you? Yeah, well now they think we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Gossip spreads fast around Hogwarts, doesn't it?"  
Lily nodded, sat down on the bench and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"HHMM tonight 4pm. All right?"  
Lily nodded. "What are we going to do?"  
James shrugged. "Maybe the Patronus Charm. Remus' speciality."  
Lily's eyes lit up. "Really? Ooh! I can't wait."

**7 pm, Hogwarts Heroes Meeting.**

"Everyone here?" asked Sirius. "Okay, Remus will show you some stuff."  
"Er...hi." he said. "I'm going to show you the Patronus Charm."  
Some gasps and excited murmurs.  
"Really, all you have to do is think of the happiest moment of your life." Remus closed his eyes and thought for a bit. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silvery wolf, emerged from the tip of his wand and danced among the crowd. He finally let go. "That's a corporeal Patronus. If you can just make a wisp of silver smoke, it's a start. Remember, happy thoughts."  
Soon, the room was filled with 'expecto patronums'.  
Sirius' succeeded in making a real patronus and made a great, black dog. Like his animagus. James also managed to make a corporeal patronus, made a great silver stag. His was also like his animagus. Lily made one too. Her patronus took form of a doe, like the female version of James' stag.  
When James noticed this he grinned. "Out of curiosity," he said, "what were you thinking of?"  
"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies, James," she said.  
"Would you stop saying that!" exclaimed James.  
"I'll tell you if _you _tell me what you were thinking of_ first._"  
"Fine," said James. "I was thinking of the night you kissed me after the ball. You're turn."  
"The day at Remus' house when you yelled 'I love you' to me," said Lily, blushing deeply.  
Lily checked her watch, "Oh, bloody hell. 9:45 already!"  
"Come on everyone! Wrap it up! Meeting over!" yelled James.

The next month or so were going very nicely. Nobody was suspicious about the meetings. No Slytherins or Death Eaters attacking. The month was normal for Lily, if you didn't include her spending more time then usual with James.  
December came creeping up fast and so were the Christmas Holidays.  
"You going home for Christmas, Lily?" asked James, who was sitting on the squashy couch in front of the fire.  
"Yeah," she said, sitting on the ground resting her back on his legs. "You?"  
"Yup," he said. "How about you come over for Christmas?"  
"Oh, sure," Lily said.  
"I've also been meaning to ask you something," said James, nervously.  
"What?" asked Lily. "You can tell me, if it's a secret. I won't blab about it like Julie would." Lily got up and sat next to James and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I wanted to ask about...us," he said.  
"What about it?"  
"Do you like me more than a friend?" asked James.  
"Well...yes. Why else would I kiss you that night?"  
"And as in more then a friend..." said James. "What would you think if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"  
"Well," started Lily, "I would be shocked at first. But then I would say yes and kiss you."  
"Then, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"Why yes I would." said Lily. Then she kissed him on the lips.  
It wasn't like the kiss hey had the night of the ball. James was less surprised and this time he actually went with it. James bent over so Lily was lying down and brushed his tongue against her lips. Lily paused for a second, then opened her mouth a bit. She ran her hand through his hair. And on they started snogging.  
When James finally got off, Lily cleared her throat said, "I'll be at dinner." and walked out.  
James was left alone in he common room feeling a lot better then when he first came inside it. He grinned to himself. Then went to dinner.  
Lily was sitting on the bench talking cheerfully to Alice about Christmas gifts.  
James sat beside Lily. "What are you talking about?"  
"Gifts." said Alice.  
"You're not talking about-" Lily stomped on his foot under the table. "Ouch!"  
Lily cleared her throat, "_As I was saying-"_  
"What's he talking about Lils?" asked Alice.  
Lily shot James a dirty look.  
"You're still cute when you do that," said James, taking some mashed potatoes.  
"He was talking about-"  
"We sn-" James began, then Lily elbowed him in the ribs.  
"He was talking about when he invited me to go over to his house for Christmas."  
Alice wasn't sure. But Lily didn't exactly lie. He _did _in fact invite her over for Christmas.  
Alice went back to her salad. "Sure."  
"Well that _is_ true." said James, "But I was going to say when we-"  
"Can you go talk to Sirius? Bye, James." said Lily.  
James smirked and went over to sit by Sirius.  
"Hey Prongs." said Sirius.  
"Hey Padfoot."  
"What took you so long?"  
"Lily's my girlfriend."  
"Congrats, mate!" said Sirius as he patted his friend on the back.  
"And then we snogged on the couch."  
"You two SNOGGED?" yelled Sirius.  
To Lily's horror, all eyes went from James to Lily. And to Alice if you include people looking at her as she squealed.  
Lily picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes and looked at the teachers. They were talking to each other, not looking at the students. So Lily took the risk. She flicked the mashed potatoes at James. It landed in his messy hair.  
"What was that for?" he said, picking up a piece of chicken and flinging it at her.  
"You know very well what!" she said as she picked up some bread and chucked it at his head.  
James took a peach and threw it at Lily.  
Lily looked back at the teachers. Still not looking. She picked up a mini apple pie and walked over to James with a grin on her face.  
"Merry Christmas, James," then she splatted it onto his face.  
Then Lily did the only thing she could do in this situation. She ran for it, laughing. Of course, James picked up a bottle of plum sauce, and ran after her.  
Lily rounded the corner and sprinted for the Gryffindor Tower.  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" she shouted the password. "Open up!" The Fat Lady swung her painting aside and Lily climbed into the Portrait hole.  
James, hearing the sound of her voice yelling the password, went over to the Fat Lady. "Mimbulus Mibletonia!" he said. The Fat Lady let him in.  
He looked around. Lily wasn't in sight. Then to his surprise, Lily came out from behind a chair and jumped on his back, causing them both to fall over. Not to mention the plum sauce. They lay on the ground laughing.  
"I'll fix it." said Lily. "_Reparo," _the bottle fixed itself. "_Scourgify!" _The sauce got cleaned off.  
James got up and held out a hand to help Lily up. Lily gladly took it.  
"Why did Sirius have to yell it out for everyone to hear?"  
James shrugged. "Because he's Sirius." Then he grinned. "You know what I've noticed?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"That I've never kissed you yet."  
"Yes you have."  
"You started it though." James leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips.  
The portrait hole door opened, right then. Lily broke away, looked at Sirius who just came in and said, "Seriously? Right now?"  
"Sorry." he grinned and went up to his Dormitory.  
"I love you." said James.  
"I know what to get you for Christmas." said Lily.  
"I think I know too."  
"I'm going to get it right now!"  
"Same." said James.  
"And James?" said Lily when she was right in front of the portrait hole.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here."  
James went to stand in front of her.  
"Look up." she said.  
He looked up and saw a mistletoe.  
They kissed again. "Happy Holidays, Lily."  
There Holidays were indeed, happy.

**How did you like it? Reviews would be lovely!**


	21. Train Ride Home

**Chapter 21! Train Ride Home**  
**By they way, this chapter is mostly dialogue. **

It was the Christmas Holidays. Everyone was in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to buy presents. Mistletoe seemed to be hanging everywhere and there was one foot of snow.  
Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus and Sirius were all cramped in one compartment on the Hogwarts Express, all going home for the holidays.  
"What did you get me?" asked James, nudging Lily.  
"I'm not telling you," said Lily. "Wait til Christmas, James."  
"Pleeease!" whined James.  
Lily smacked him in the back of the head.  
James scowled, "If you care about it that much..."  
"Oh shut up. You're acting like a 5 year old," said Lily.  
"Am not!" said James. "But seriously, can you _please_ tell me!"  
"Will you_ please _shut up!" said Lily, mimicking his baby voice. "Stop whining like a baby, then maybe I'll actually_ give _it to you."  
"Fine."  
"It's sometimes hard to think you two actually love each other," said Alice.  
"Yeah..." James said. "Lily, you've never said 'I love you' before."  
"So? Doesn't mean I don't," said Lily. "How long have I been your girlfriend again?"  
"Depends..." He said. "Do you count the night you kissed me after the ball, or when I actually asked you?"  
Lily shrugged, "What do you guys think?"  
"The day he asked you," said Alice.  
"Hmmm, then that would be like-"  
"Month and a half I guess." said James.  
"Yeah, I suppose." said Lily.  
"You haven't said 'I love you' for a month and a half."  
"So? Doesn't me-"  
"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" shouted a witch, pushing a cart with sweets in it.  
"Oh yeah, I'm starving." said Sirius. He got up, and Lily followed him.  
"I'll have a pack of Droobles and a Licorice wand, please." said Sirius, handing over some coins. "Thanks."  
"And I'll have...two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog." said Lily, also giving the witch money. "Thank you."  
"You still haven't said 'I love you' though!" complained James.  
"And why does this bother you?" said Lily. "Here have a pastie" added Lily. "Might deflate your head a bit."  
"We're going somewhere. It'll just be, like, 3 minutes," said Alice, taking Frank's hand.  
"Fine, I won't bother you about it anymore." said James. "On one condition."  
Lily groaned. "What?"  
"You tell me something to do with my Christmas gift."  
"Fine. It has something to do with Quidditch."  
"Yes!" said James and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you PLEASE tell me what it is?"  
"Now that I remembered, I'm of age!_ Silencio!"_  
James grabbed his throat, then started mouthing things to Lily. Lily sat back and watched.  
"It's so amusing to watch you guys," said Sirius.  
James was still mouthing wordlessly.  
"Don't worry, It'll wear off."  
The compartment door slid open to reveal a messy haired Alice and a swollen lipped Frank.  
"Away for 3 minutes, eh? You were gone for like, 15." said Lily, smirking.  
"What happened to James?" asked Alice.  
"Wouldn't shut the bloody hell up." said Sirius. "Lily put a silencing charm on him."  
James gave up trying to talk, crossed his arms, and slumped back on his seat.  
Remus muttered something and pointed his wand at James.  
"FINALLY!" yelled James. "Thanks, Moony."  
"'Welcome, Prongs." said Remus. "I might remind you not to get on the wrong side of Lily Evans." he added. "Especially when we're allowed to do magic now."  
James shuddered at the thought. "But you still haven't said 'I love you' though!"  
Lily scowled. "Keep asking me that and I might_ not _love you."  
James shut up immediately. This was his first chance with Lily, he wasn't going to mess it up.  
"I think I'm going to find the lunch trolley." said James. He stood up and walked out into the corridor.  
"Lily?" asked Alice. "Were you trying to avoid the words 'I love you' ?"  
"What? No!" said Lily.  
"Seems so, though."  
"Well, when have you and Frank first said I love you?"  
"After about...2 months. You guys have been together for a month and a half! It's close enough!"  
"Just wait a bit more Al. I'm going to say it eventually."  
Alice sighed as James came back with some cauldron cakes.  
"Want one?" he asked.  
"Nah, I'm okay," said Lily. "By the way, what_ will_ I be doing at your house?"  
James shrugged. "Opening presents. Watch Sirius get drunk off of butterbeer."  
"You get drunk with butterbeer?" Lily asked.  
Sirius nodded. "Quite fun, really."  
"What does he do?" asked Alice.  
James shrugged again. "Last time he sang the Hogwarts song over and over again. Another time he wet his pants-"  
"I told you not to say that!" said Sirius.  
"Sorry Padfoot, but she should be warned first," said James.  
"That's just disgusting," said Lily. "Thanks for warning me."  
"By the way," said James. "since we live about 3 streets away, I could come pick you up."  
"I can apparate James. Or use Floo Powder."  
James shrugged. "Ah, well...I would like to see dear old Petunia's face when she sees you with me."  
"All right, okay." said Lily. "She's been bugging me a lot anyways. Keeps saying that she's he luckiest girl in the world. She has a boyfriend named Vernon Dursley. Quite fat, actually. And Dursley's sister, Marge. Bloody Hell, that woman's a menace. It's quite disgusting when Vernon and Petunia kiss. I would love to see old Tuney's face when she sees an extremely cute guy at our door."  
"Yes!" said James. "I'm the extremely cute guy."  
Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyways.  
"Where are you guys going for the holidays?" asked Lily.  
"I'll be at Frank's house." said Alice.  
Remus shrugged. "Maybe I'll find a day when you guys aren't busy and come visit or something. By the way, Padfoot," he added. "What happened to dear old Wormtail?"  
"I don't know." he said. "Shoved him in the vanishing cabinet. I saw him jammed in a toilet on the fourth floor. I put him in it again, haven't seem him since."  
"I'm hungry." said James.  
"Do you ever stop eating!" asked Lily.  
"Well, no. But I don't get fat. You're lucky."  
Lily kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait 'till Christmas. When will you be picking me up?"  
"7pm for Christmas dinner, I guess. Mum loves guests." he said. "Plus, she's been bugging me about why I don't have a girlfriend yet."  
"What did you say?" asked Lily.  
"I said I was just waiting for one. She was bound to come around soon." James smiled.  
"Who wants to play exploding snap?" asked Sirius.  
"I'll go in." said James.  
"Me too!" said Remus.  
Sirius eyed the other people in the compartment. "Nobody else? Last call!"  
"I guess I'll play." said Lily. "Alice?"  
"It's okay."  
"You know hot to play, right Lily?" asked James.  
"You guys almost singed my eyebrows, yes I know how to play." she smirked.  
They started playing, tapping cards with there wands. Alice and Lily sometimes yelp when there's an unexpected explosion, but they don't mind. The games was actually pretty fun.  
"I win!" said Lily.  
"That's actually pretty surprising." said Remus.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Padfoot always wins. Nobody has ever won against him."  
"Prongs, I hate your girlfriend. She stole away my record!" said Sirius, with fake anger.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Lily, twirling her wand in her hands.  
"Nothing." growled Sirius.  
"Wow." said James. "Padfoot lost to a girl."  
"Sexist much? Since when were boys better than girls?" said Lily.  
"Yeah? Since when?" said Alice, backing Lily up.  
"Since boys gained dominance," said Sirius.  
Remus and Frank shared nervous glances. I fight might start.  
"Boys are better then girls!" said James.  
"Oh really, in what ways?" said Lily.  
"We are..." James started. "Stronger!"  
"2 years ago, if I kissed you, you would of fainted." said Lily.  
James' ears turned red.  
"Not what I meant."  
"Well then," said Alice. "Malinda Harper in Slytherin. Girl. Freakishly strong. What do you say about that?"  
Sirius' face flushed. "She caught me off guard," he mumbled.  
"And!" added Alice. "Girls are more fashionable."  
"Oh, sure they are." said James sarcastically.  
Lily laughed. "You saying that you're more stylish then girls?"  
"Prongs, don't say anything! I know what this is leading to!" warned Sirius.  
"What?" he asked.  
"They're going to say your gay!"  
Alice and Lily snorted in laughter.  
"Says the person who takes a shower for half an hour." retorted James.  
"Okay, now that's plain weird," said Lily. "Even Alice doesn't shower that long!"  
"Hey!" said Alice, who seemed to be offended.  
"At least you always smell good, Al," said Lily.  
"You mean I don't?" asked Sirius.  
"You dump, what, a bottle of colonge on yourself, don't you? The smell is disgusting!" said Lily.  
"She has a point, you know," added James.  
Sirius glared at him. "At least I don't fuss over my hair all the time!"  
"Well, his hair never gets flat. Not like it would look good flat, anyways." said Lily. "I like it how it is."  
"What were we fighting about again?" asked Sirius.  
Alice rolled her eyes. "You have such a bad memory. We were fighting over if boys were better than girls. Which they're _not. _Also saying that girls have better memories."  
Frank and Remus were staring from the girls side to the boys, like a tennis match.  
"Remus!" said Lily.  
He jumped. "What?"  
"What do you think?"  
"He's obviously going to pick guys over girls." said Sirius. "Right?"  
"He might not, Sirius." said Lily. "He's smart."  
"You saying I'm not?" shot Sirius.  
"When did I say that?" said Lily.  
"You could of made me make the decision."  
"You would of picked guys, of course! You're biased!  
"What does that mean?" asked Sirius, blankly.  
"Means your prejudice!"  
"So you_ aren't _as smart as you think you are!" added in Alice.  
"I HAVE A DECISION!" yelled Remus.  
A series of "What?"'s came from the two boys and girls.  
"Equal." he said.  
"WHAT!" said Sirius. "Betrayal, I tell you! Betrayal!"  
Everyone but Sirius thought it was fine.  
"I say it's fair." said Lily.  
"Me too." said James.  
"You agree to everything Lily says!" said Sirius.  
James was looking at the window, not paying attention. "Wha'? Oh, sure. Whatever." He stared out the window again.  
"No he doesn't." said Lily.  
"Yeah he does. Try it."  
"I think I'm a big ugly brute. What do you think, James?"  
"I think your perfect in every way." he said.  
Lily grinned in victory.  
"Of course he's not going to agree with that! He thinks you're a goddess! Right, James?"  
He was staring out the window again. "What? Oh, sure. Whatever."  
"He only agrees when he's not paying attention." said Lily.  
"Just give it a rest, Sirius." said Frank. "You're just showing that you're not emotionally capable of handling the news."  
"Which!" said Alice. "Proves, that girls are stronger than boys."  
"Emotionally wise!" protested Sirius.  
Remus and Frank groaned. "Would you guys just, SHUT UP!" yelled both Remus and Frank, together.  
Their train ride home was one of the most eventful ever.

**How did you like it? Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	22. Christmas at the Potter's

**Chapter 22! Christmas at the Potter's**  
**R&R please!**

Petunia came down into the kitchen to see Lily, getting a glass of water.  
"So," she said. "The _freak_ is here."  
"I won't be here for long." said Lily, taking a sip of water.  
"Why?"  
"Going to a Christmas party."  
"Who would _ever_ invite _you?_ Probably a freak too." said Petunia.  
"Well, he's a wizard."  
"Duh." said Petunia. "What other types of people would invite _you_ over for Christmas?"  
"I'm going to be leaving at 7. He's picking me up, see."  
"Why can't you just, like, _fly_ there?"  
Lily snorted. "_Fly _there? No, no ,no. Dear sissy." Lily shook her head. "We _can _fly. But he wants to pick me up. We'll be doing side-along apparation. You know, like, teleporting?"  
"Whatever."  
Lily glanced at the clock. "6:00! I better go change."  
Lily ran upstairs and picked out what to wear. She chose a jean mini skirt, which she would wear with some leggings, and emerald green top that made her eyes pop. She dressed up, put on some red lip-gloss and added a little blush. If she wanted Petunia to be jealous, she would need to make James drool over her. She then put on some green flats and combed out her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders. She put on some golden hoop earrings with a matching bracelet. She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait to see her sister's face.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Freak! Your person is here!" she heard Petunia yell.  
Petunia opened the door, gaping at James. Lily watched from behind her.  
"Hi James." said Lily.  
Petunia smoothed down her hair and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Petunia, Lily's sister."  
Lily winked at James.  
"Um, hi." he said. "Ready to go?" he asked Lily.  
"Yeah, let me just get your present." Lily picked a slightly heavy box from her coffee table. She also picked up a rather smaller one.  
As she walked near the doorway, James kissed her on the cheek. "Missed you."  
Lily briefly looked back to see Petunia's face pale in surprise, her mouth hanging open.  
"Oh right." said Lily. "Petunia, meet my boyfriend, James Potter."  
James nodded kindly to her sister.  
"Well...bye Tuney." said Lily.  
When James turned around, Lily saw Petunia mouth '_Boyfriend?'_  
"Nice meeting you." said James. "Ready to go?" he asked Lily.  
Lily nodded, and they apparated to James' house.  
They reappeared in James' living room.  
Lily started laughing. "Did you see her face?"  
James started laughing too. "Sure did. Thought she'd start catching flies soon."  
"You compared to her boyfriend Dursley? I would pick you even _if _I still hated you." said Lily.  
"Oh, hello Lily!" said Mrs. Potter. "James said you'd come today. Didn't believe it at first, though."  
A man that looked remarkably like James, stuck his head around the corner. "Did you say Lily Evans is here?"  
"That's right." said Mrs. Potter.  
"The poor girl that James has been bothering for years?"  
"Yes, dad." said James.  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Lily kindly.  
"I thought James was lying to make himself feel better." he said. "Sorry about that, son."  
"It's okay."  
"What is dear Lily here for?"  
"You didn't tell them?" Lily asked James.  
James shook his head.  
"Tell us what?" asked his mom.  
"Lily's my girlfriend now." said James. He kissed her on the cheek for proof.  
"You telling me..." started his mom. "That the girl you've been chasing for 3 years is your girlfriend now?"  
"Yup." said James plainly.  
"He's telling the truth." said Sirius. "Caught them snogging in the common room."  
Lily stomped on his foot and blushed.  
"Damn it woman!" yelled Sirius. "You have a hard foot." He jumped around on one foot.  
"Well, I feel happy for you, James." said Mrs. Potter. "You know, Lily, this boy stole a piece of your blanket and took it home?"  
"So _that's_ why I thought Julie's cat ripped it." said Lily. "Wait, what year was that?"  
"Fourth, I believe." said Mr. Potter. He and his wife went into the hallway and left the three of them alone.  
"How the bloody hell did you break into my dormitory?"  
"Broomstick."  
Lily scowled. "Here's your present by the way." she handed him a box that was a little heavy. "And for you, Sirius." She handed him a smaller box.  
"Oh, Lilykins, you shouldn't have!" Sirius said, but took the box quickly.  
"S'okay." she said. Well...aren't you going to open it?"  
James ripped off the wrapping and opened the box.  
"Wow!" said James as he held up the box. "Quality Quidditch Broomstick Cleaning Surprise!"  
"Thanks Lily!" said Sirius. He read the label on the colonge she gave him. "I was just meaning to by some!"  
"Considering how much you put on." Lily smirked. "Oh, and your welcome James."  
"What's this?" asked James, pulling a note from the bottom of the box.  
_I love you._  
Lily kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas."  
"Do I get a kiss too?" asked Sirius.  
Lily kissed him on the cheek.  
"I was only joking, but thanks anyways." said Sirius, blushing.  
James took out a small sized box with a ribbon tied on top. "For you."  
Lily opened it. Inside was a necklace with a golden chain and a green and blue butterfly locket. She opened the locket. It said _One and only, Lily Evans. I love you._ It suddenly started glowing.  
"What the?" Lily said to herself, holding up the butterfly.  
"It glows when your love is near." explained James.  
Lily ran into the hallway. The glowing faded. She ran up to James. It was glowing brighter then ever.  
"I've heard of these!" said Lily happily. "Love Lockets! Ooh, thanks so much James!" Lily kissed him again.  
"The best for the best." said James.  
The doorbell rung.  
"Must be Remus or Alice or Julie or Frank!" said Sirius.  
"You invited them?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah, why?" asked James.  
"I didn't get them a present." Lily said sadly.  
"Taken care of." said James. He pointed to several presents on the floor that said _From James and Lily. _  
"Best boyfriend _ever!" _said Lily as she hugged James. Her locket was glowing so much that she could feel its warmth. James kissed the top of her head.  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked Julie ,as she entered the room.  
"No, it's alright." said Lily. "Merry Christmas Julie!" she ran to hug her friend.  
"I'm the first peson that isn't James, Lily or Sirius! I win!"  
Alice Rivers soon came behind her. "Hey Lils!"  
"Al!" Lily ran to hug her best friend. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Hey, is that a love locket?" Alice asked.  
Lily nodded. "Look." she stepped beside Sirius. Nothing. Then she went beside James. It glowed so brightly, it almost hurt to look at it.  
Frank Longbottom soon came in.  
"Bloody Hell, why do you people all come at the same time?" asked Sirius, still holding open the door.  
Then came Remus Lupin.  
"Hey, Rem!" said Lily brightly, as she hugged him. The locket went out immediately.  
Sirius closed the door hard. "Finally!" he said. "My arm was hurting."  
"Dinner is ready!" called Mrs. Potter from the kitchen.  
"Coming, mum!" James shouted.  
He walked into the kitchen, beckoning the other people to follow him. They hurried along.  
"Hello!" said Mrs. Potter brightly. "Merry Christmas! Watch for the mistletoe!" She pointed at the ceiling.  
James immediately dragged Lily over there and kissed her. Alice and Frank did the same thing. Sirius dragged Julie over there and kissed her. Remus stood alone.  
"Come on." Lily tugged at his arm. "Don't worry, James won't get mad. Come on!" she tugged hard at his arm. He glanced at James' direction. James just gave a small smile.  
"Oh, come on James." said Lily, rolling her eyes. "You don't own me."  
"It's okay, Lily. It's fine!" protested Remus.  
"No it isn't! I am not going to do anything, until you get kissed! It's Christmas! Now come _on!_"  
Lily finally succeeded in dragging Remus under the mistletoe and kissed him too. James fought the urge to jinx or hex his friend.  
"See?" said Lily. "I get what I want. I win." Lily walked away happily.  
"Well, then." said Mrs. Potter, slightly amused. "Nobody had to watch out for it, apparently."  
After that fair amount of kissing, everyone took their seats and filled their plates.  
Lily leaned in to whisper to James. "What presents did you give them?" she asked.  
James shrugged. "I don't know. Ask my mum. She always knows what to get people." He took a bite of chicken.  
Lily had a sudden thought. "Does that mean that the Love Locket was your mother's idea?"  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!" said James. "It was mine. Believe me, Lily."  
"Okay." Lily took some salad. "I love you. You win." Lily smiled.  
"First time you actually said it. The note doesn't exactly count, by the way." he said.  
"I mean it too." said Lily.  
Lily listened in on Alice's and Sirius' raging conversation.  
"Boys are better than girls!" Sirius declared.  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Not this again!" she complained. "I thought Remus made it clear. Both boys and girls, men and women, are _equal_. Right, Rem?"  
Remus nodded. "_Equal." _ he repeated.  
"I told you!" said Alice. "But would you listen? No!" Alice started making an absolutely horrible imitation of Sirius. It was high-pitched and girly. "_Boys are better than girls! They have been from the start, and will be 'till the end!"_  
Sirius snorted with laughter. "What kind of imitation of me was that?"  
"The one that pisses everyone off. Oh wait," Alice said. "_All _of the imitations of you pisses people off, good or bad."  
Remus and Frank started to laugh. Lily high-fived Alice, saying "Nice come-back!" Even Julie started laughing, along with James. Sirius finally started to crack up.  
"Fine." Sirius said, after the laughter died away. "You win. Girl and boys, men and women, are all equal. Happy?"  
Alice nodded. "For the first time in my life, Sirius Black actually agreed with me."  
"And it won't happen again any time soon!" growled Sirius.  
"Oh yeah? I think Julie is very beautiful. What do you think, Sirius?" Alice said.  
"Umm..." Sirius stuttered. "Fine." he crossed her arms. "You win."  
"It's getting late." yawned Lily, glancing at her watch. "I think I'll be heading home now."  
"Bye Lils!" came from Julie and Alice.  
"Bye Lily!" came from Remus.  
"Bye, Lilykins!" came from Sirius.  
"I love you." came from both her and James.

**So? So, so , so, so ,so ,so? How'd you like it?**  
**I also have something else to tell all people reading this.**  
**THE END. :) :(**


End file.
